An Army of Snapes
by Minnnie
Summary: Hermine Granger und Professor Snape arbeiten an einem Zaubertrank, als ein Unfall geschieht… mit ziemlich drastischen Folgen. Die Betroffenen leiden unter den Nachwirkungen und ihren extentiellen Bedürfnissen… und es sind mehr als zwei Personen... HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**An Army of Snapes**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von ladyofthemasque.

Thank you for your permission, Lotm!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Ladyofthemasque, die viel Spaß beim Schreiben hatte, gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden. Weder Lotm noch ich machen irgendeinen finanziellen Gewinn.

Liebe Schnuffi, du bist auch hier wieder nicht nur meine Beta, sondern meine Unterstützung und mein Halt, auch wenn du dich immer im Hintergrund hältst und alles herunterspielst. Ohne dich würde ich das nicht schaffen, denn es geht weit über das Korrekturlesen und Reviewschreiben hinaus, was du für mich tust. Ich danke dir! *knuddel*

Die Wartezeit hat ein Ende, jedenfalls für alle Fans des Pairings Hermine Granger/Severus Snape, die vielleicht schon lange mal wieder auf eine neue Übersetzung von mir in diesem Genre gewartet haben. Dieses Mal nicht von Pearle, wie ihr schon oben lesen konntet. Doch ladyofthemasque ist eine tolle Schreiberin und auch Autorin, die unter anderem auch Bücher schreibt.

Diese Story ist schon einige Jahre alt und ich überlege schon ewig, sie zu übersetzen. Jetzt endlich ist es dazu gekommen und ich freue mich sehr. Die Updates erfolgen bei dieser Story unregelmäßig – ich habe nicht mehr die Zeit, so häufig wie früher ein Kapitel zu übersetzen. Aber ich strenge mich wie immer an…

Es kann auch hier wieder sein, dass ich einige Kapitel etwas kürzen muss, weil sie das erlaubte Rating hier überschreiten. Ich weiß es noch nicht, denn ich habe noch nicht weiter übersetzt. Wenn ja, erfahrt ihr das natürlich vor dem Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen der acht zum Teil sehr langen Kapitel! Die Story ist im Original bereits abgeschlossen. Ihr findet sie bei Ashwinder.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 01

„…Verflixt! Wo ist er hin?", zischte Ron Harry zu, während sie die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinunter stiegen.

„Was, dein Schokoladenfrosch?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe nicht aufgepasst." Er drehte sich mit seinem rothaarigen Freund um und musterte zuerst die Treppe hinter ihnen, anschließend die Wände und dann den ganzen Korridor. Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Entschuldige Ron, aber ich kann ihn nirgendwo sehen."

„Tja, das ist wirklich ein Verlust", seufzte Ron fast empört. „Das war mein letzter Schokoladenfrosch, bis wir wieder ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende haben!"

„Es könnte schlimmer sein", bemitleidete ihn Harry und stieß ihn an, weiter zu gehen. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte den kleinen, braunen, beinahe amphibischen Körper, der an der Rückseite seiner Robe hing. „Du könntest mit Hermine im Unterricht festhängen… bei ‚fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke'."

„Klar doch – wie lang hat sie eigentlich noch vor, an ihrem verdammten Projekt zu arbeiten?", fragte Ron und seine Stimme brach mitten in seiner Jammerei ein. Achtzehn zu werden war wie ein Wegweiser für ihn gewesen und die Pubertät übte immer noch einen Effekt auf den jüngsten männlichen Weasley aus. „Sie vernachlässigt sogar beinahe ihre Hausaufgaben!"

Harry lachte und stieß die Klassenzimmertür zu Zaubertränke auf. Auch wenn es Mittwochabend war, die halbe Woche hinter ihnen und noch eine halbe vor ihnen lag, bedeckte Hermines Projekt doch tatsächlich nicht weniger als drei Laborbänke. Sie selbst eilte geschäftig von Tisch zu Tisch, ihre Locken waren unbarmherzig aus dem Gesicht gestrichen, während ihr die Drachenhauthandschuhe bis zu den Ellbogen gingen. Ein Schutzzauber lag über ihren Augen.

„Hey, Mine, wann bist du endlich fertig mit diesem verdammten Zeugs?", rief ihr Ron zu.

Das Mädchen nahm sie kaum wahr. „Nicht jetzt, Jungs. Ich bin gerade in einer heiklen Phase des Ablaufs."

„Ja, ja, aber wie _lange_ wird es noch dauern?", wiederholte Ron, während er ihre Ausrüstung wachsam beäugte.

„Wir wollten zu fünft, mit Neville und Ginny, eine Runde Exploding Snap spielen", erklärte Harry und wich einem Tisch aus, der aussah, als wäre er zum Herrichten der Zutaten benutzt worden. Unbemerkt hüpfte der Frosch von seiner Robe und landete zwischen den Alligatorlilien, die ziemlich verwirrt raschelten und kurz mit ihren Blüten schlugen.

„Es wird gleich Exploding _Snape_ geben, wenn euch der Professor hier erwischt!", warnte sie Hermine.

„Ach, komm schon! Wie lange willst du überhaupt noch an dem verdammten Ding da arbeiten?", fragte Ron protestierend.

Hermine fügte dem Hauptkessel etwas hinzu, rührte den Inhalt gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und zählte leise mit. Sie antwortete erst, als sie eine Sanduhr umgedreht hatte und den Rührlöffel in einem anderen Kessel in einer Acht bewegte. „Drei Stunden, fünfzehn Minuten – wenn alles gut geht. Dean Thomas spielt ganz passabel, fragt ihn doch, ob er meinen Platz einnimmt."

„Aber, Hermine…!"

Wegen seines jammernden Tonfalls riss ihr jetzt der Geduldsfaden. Er _wusste_, wie wichtig ihr dieses Projekt war! „Ronald Weasley, wenn du in den nächsten dreißig Sekunden nicht hier raus bist, dann verfüttere ich dich persönlich an Professor Snape! Du störst meine Konzentration – raus jetzt! Wenn ich Recht haben, dann wird das hier die Vervielfältigung von stark verzauberten Wälzern revolutionieren und ich habe nicht vor, mir das von euch beiden verderben zu lassen, weil ihr_ spielen_ wollt, anstatt euch auf eure Hausaufgaben zu konzentrieren!"

„Reg dich doch nicht so auf!", murmelte Ron grollend. Er gab Harry einen Stups mit dem Ellbogen. „Komm mit, überlassen wir sie ihrem kostbaren _Projekt_. Sogar Colin mit seiner anhaltenden Besessenheit zu fotografieren wird heute Abend eine bessere Gesellschaft als sie sein."

oooOOOoooOOOooo

_Endlich_, seufzte Hermine. Sie versuchte, Rons Kommentar nicht zu nah an sich heran zu lassen. Er war in vielen Dingen so ein Kind. _Denk nicht mehr daran,_ befahl sie sich selbst und zermahlte als nächste Zutat sorgfältig das getrocknete Helmkraut. _Mädchen reifen einfach schneller zu Frauen als Jungs zu Männern werden – körperlich und geistig…_

Eine Stimme erklang aus den Schatten der Tür, die zum Büro des Tränkemeisters führte, finster und scharfzüngig – wie Seide in Stahl verpackt. „Warum geben Sie sich nur mit solch ehrgeizlosen Verschwendern ab, Miss Granger?"

Hermine hatte sich während der Dauer dieses langen Projektes an die plötzlichen Auftritte von Professor Snape gewöhnt, daher schaffte sie es gerade noch so, nicht auch noch ihre Finger zusammen mit den Blumen zu zerreiben. Sie holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen und schaute ihn dann an. Es war nicht seine Stimme, die sie erschreckt hatte, eher die Scharfsinnigkeit seiner Frage. An manchen Tagen fragte sie sich nämlich das Gleiche. Aber sie waren ihre Freunde und sie hatten zu dritt eine Menge Abenteuer, Unglücke, Missverständnisse, Traumas und Strapazen überlebt.

Sie sah, während ihre Hände geschickt und automatisch arbeiteten, von ihrer Arbeit hoch und suchte nach einer taktvollen Antwort. Doch alles was ihr einfiel, klang irgendwie lahm. „Tja… sie sind meine Freunde!"

„Aber sie verstehen einfach nicht, was nötig ist, um Erfolg zu haben. Dynamik, Ehrgeiz, Disziplin." Die in Schwarz gekleidete Gestalt des Tränkemeisters kam aus den Schatten und trug eine Reihe von Schachteln in der Hand. „Sagen Sie mir, können sie wirklich verstehen, was Ihr Projekt bewirken wird, sollte es gelingen?"

Die Schulsprecherin schnaubte. „Schwerlich, Sir. Sie machen sich nichts… aus Dingen, die kompliziert sind."

Severus betrachtete sie. Er hatte die ganze Unterhaltung durch die teilweise geöffnete Tür seines Büros mit angehört. Jetzt fragte er sich, welche Worte sie unterschlagen hatte – ‚sie machen sich nichts aus… Ihnen', oder ‚sie machen sich nichts aus… Zaubertränken'. Sie war ein Mensch, der nicht von Natur aus garstig war und manche würden das vielleicht sogar als Fehler ansehen, aber er dachte, dass das ihrem Mix aus Intelligenz, Optimismus und Sachlichkeit eine faszinierende Note gab. Natürlich konnte sie auch sehr weichherzig sein, aber wenigstens hatten ihr all diese verdammten Eskapaden mit den beiden Dummköpfen _etwas_ Vorsicht gelehrt. Er stellte beifällig fest, dass sie bei ihrem speziellen Projekt natürlich die passenden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen hatte.

Er kam zum Vorbereitungstisch und legte die Schachteln ab. „Frische Hirschzunge, Sphinxmilz, Einhornhaar, Drachenherzfaser… und eine Feder von Fawkes. Der Schulleiter wünscht Ihnen Glück."

„Danke, dass Sie das für mich besorgt haben, Professor", murmelte Hermine. Sie beendete das Mahlen des Helmkrauts und wog die Menge ab, die sie benötigte. Nur winzige Teilchen waren noch übrig, als sie mit dem Abwiegen der winzigen Portion filigranen weißen Pulvers fertig war.

Severus war beeindruckt. Helmkraut war teuer und seine magischen Eigenschaften mussten erhalten bleiben. Man konnte die getrockneten Blüten nicht zu Pulver mahlen und sie dann ins Regal stellen – es musste vorbereitet und innerhalb weniger Minuten verwendet werden, sonst würde es sich zu einem dunklen Grau verdunkeln und so nutzlos wie Kaminasche werden. Er machte es ja normalerweise nicht, doch… „Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger." Sie sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch, während sie das Pulver zu einem der kleineren Kessel trug. „Dafür, dass Sie es vermieden haben, kostspielige Zutaten zu verschwenden."

Das Lächeln, das sie ihm daraufhin schenkte, fühlte sich an, als würde sie ihm die Fasern aus dem Herzen ziehen. Severus schaute weg. Solche Dinge sollte ein Lehrer nicht bei einer seiner Schülerinnen fühlen und er verdrängte sie rücksichtslos durch seine Okklumentik, in der er sehr geübt war und blickte finster zur Seite. So übersah er die kleine braune Gestalt, die auf dem Ärmel seiner Lehrerrobe saß. Er wandte sich ab und prüfte die beiden anderen Tische. Auf einem standen in einer Reihe drei kleine Kessel, auf dem anderen eine Brennerei und hängende Glaskolben voller Zusatzstoffe tropften in den Dampf, der von einem vierten kleinen Kessel dekantiert wurde.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas klarstellen sollte, um seine Reaktion auf ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. „Erwarten Sie nur nicht, dass ich nochmals etwas für Sie hole und umher trage, Miss Granger. Ich bin nicht irgendein untergeordneter Squib oder ein Hauself, den man durch die Gegend schicken kann."

„Natürlich nicht, Professor", erwiderte sie leichthin, rührte weiter und drehte an Sanduhren, ehe sie sich der Verarbeitung der Hirschzunge und der Sphinxmilz zuwandte, während sie noch ganz frisch waren. „Dass Sie sich überhaupt angeboten haben, war eine außerordentliche Ehre. Ich weiß, wie kostbar Ihre Zeit ist."

Erneut war da wieder dieses Ziehen in seiner Brust, als er die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Antwort hörte. Severus grunzte und beobachtete, wie sie etwas entwarf, was ein Glanzstück sein würde und das über das Verständnis aller anderen Schüler hinaus ging. Sogar er war beeindruckt von der Prämisse des Projektes und er war ein Meister seines Faches.

Der Schokoladenfrosch hüpfte unbemerkt auf den Tisch mit den Kühlschlangen der Brennerei und kroch hinter einen Glaskolben.

„… die Hirschzunge sollte zuerst dran kommen", warnte er seine Meisterschülerin, während sie die Milz als Erstes zerrieb.

„Ich habe nur ein Paar Hände, Professor und ich kann die Doppelklinge nicht benutzen, da sie momentan undifferenziert ist und das auch bleiben soll", kam ihre ruhige Antwort.

Severus seufzte schwer… um geltend zu machen, dass er etwas unter Zwang tun musste und es keinen noch so geringen Grund für den Hauslehrer der Slytherins gäbe, einer Gryffindor zu helfen… und öffnete die Schachtel mit der Hirschzunge. Die ganze Zeit murrte er leise aber hörbar über den Mangel an Voraussicht einer überambitionierten Gryffindor.

Es war unheimlich, wie gut sie über die nächsten Stunden zusammen arbeiteten. Nur ein paar Worte hier und da wurden gesprochen. Sie war immer noch eine Besserwisserin, doch wenigstens wusste sie, dass sie den Mund zu halten hatte, wenn Gespräche unnötig waren. Er war immer noch wortkarg und verschlossen, aber dennoch willig, zu tun, was immer er konnte, um ihre unbestreitbaren Talente auf seine Art und Weise zu fördern. Durch das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, als er die Phönixfeder im Trank auflösen ließ, wusste Severus, dass seine Assistenz schon an und für sich ein hohes Lob für sie bedeutete und ein Geschenk, das weder Worte noch Hauspunkte bedurfte. Er gab sonst nicht soviel von seiner Freizeit her, und schon gar nicht für jedermann.

_Verdammter liebeskranker Narr._

Reine Willenstärke hielt ihn davon ab, bei diesem Gedanken zusammen zu zucken. Ohne auch nur einmal inne zu halten, löste Severus die Feder weiter auf und beobachtete aufmerksam, wie der Trank die glühend goldene Farbnuance annahm, die ihre komplexe Arithmantik-Kalkulation vorher berechnet hatte. Die Wahrheit war, dass dieser Zaubertrank nicht einfach nur ein spezielles Projekt für seinen Unterricht war und er fühlte sich ein wenig hintergangen, dass es nicht seine alleinige Lehre war, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Richard Vector war stämmig, kahlköpfig und hatte eine Stupsnase, doch er war beinahe so brillant wie Severus und der Tränkemeister wusste durchaus, dass es die reine Intelligenz des Professors für Arithmantik war, die die Schulsprecherin zu seinen Theorien und Kalkulationen zog – wie die sprichwörtliche Motte zum Licht.

Was Hermine anging, fühlte sie sich zu dem hintergründigen, scharfzüngigen und grüblerischen Mann hingezogen, der Seite an Seite mit ihr arbeitete. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, weil das Letzte, was sie wollte war, bei Professor Snape einen Narren aus sich zu machen, und das nicht, weil sie ihn nicht mochte – das schon gar nicht, sondern weil sie wusste, dass er ihre Bewunderung für ihn verspotten und verhöhnen würde. Sie wollte sich keinesfalls, wie Ginny diese Mädchen nannte, in ein kreischendes, in Ohnmacht fallendes ‚Fan-Girl' verwandeln. Sie hatte sich so nicht bei Victor Krum verhalten und würde das auch nicht bei Severus Snape tun, von den anderen Lehrern mal ganz zu schweigen. Okay, da war noch die Sache mit Lockhart, aber da war sie erst zwölf und nur Zweitklässlerin gewesen. Alles was so charmant gelächelt hatte, hätte damals ihren jungen, heranwachsenden Verstand geschmolzen… und das hatte er zu ihrem Verdruss auch.

Es war fast so, als würde sie sich jetzt auch noch übertrumpfen wollen. Sie war kurz in Ron verknallt gewesen, der nun wirklich nicht besonders charmant und in Victor, der nicht gerade gut aussehend gewesen war und nun hatte sie es völlig übertrieben und war dem unbeliebtesten Lehrer der ganzen Schule verfallen. Aber sie mochte seinen beißenden Sinn für Humor tatsächlich, wenn er nicht auf sie gerichtet war, dazu war er so fachkundig, was sie bei einen Mann wirklich attraktiv fand. Und er war – oh – so intelligent, dass es sie ernsthaft anturnte.

Sie errötete und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Arbeit zu, prüfte ihre umfassenden Notizen doppelt und hoffte, dass er ihre Röte wegen der Nähe zu den Kesseln als normal ansehen würde. Wenn sie dieses Projekt gut hinbekam, würde ihr die Anerkennung in diesen dunklen Augen Belohnung genug sein. Auch wenn es ein großer Aufwand war, das kleinste lobende Wort von seinen Lippen zu schaben, hatte Hermine doch das Gefühl, dass es das wert war. Sie hatte schon vor langem den Wert dieser seltenen und unbezahlbaren Dinge zu schätzen gelernt, die, verglichen mit denen, die normal oder einfach waren, so schwer zu erlangen waren.

Die Zeit schlich voran, während sie arbeiteten. Der Schokofrosch kroch zum Ende des Tisches, ruhte sich dort einen Moment lang aus, machte dann einen überraschenden Satz mit seinen verzauberten Konfektbeinen – und landete nicht weit entfernt von den drei Kesseln. Er krabbelte um den Tisch, während die Hexe und der Zauberer bei ihren Vorbereitungen umher wuselten. Er hielt hin und wieder inne, da seine Verzauberung immer wieder nachließ. Der Tisch mit den Zutaten war nun sauber, die Destillation beendetet und abgebaut. Die letzten Elemente wurden auf den Destillier-Tisch gestellt und dann begann die Schulsprecherin, die Kessel auf dem anderen Tisch zu leeren, indem sie den Inhalt des einen zum vorgeschriebenen Zeitpunkt vorsichtig in den größeren schüttete.

Immer noch unbemerkt sprang der Schokofrosch hoch und wurde auf dem Rücken ihrer Schulrobe mitgetragen, als sie den zweiten Kessel holte. Als sie zurückging, sprang er unterwegs ab und landete auf einer braunen Holzkiste auf dem Destillier-Tisch, während der Mann, der mit ihr arbeitete, den dritten Kessel in Position brachte, um ihn umzuschütten. Es war ohne Zweifel ein langweiliges Leben, so ein Schokoladenfrosch zu sein – verzaubert, um sich zu bewegen und zu hüpfen und sich doch nicht der Umgebung bewusst zu werden – mit dem Ziel, am Ende verspeist zu werden. Träumen Schokofrösche von Muffins? Eher nicht.

Hermine blieb am Tisch stehen und sah zu, wie die verbliebenen Körner durch die letzte Sanduhr rieselten, während Severus vorsichtig die kombinierten Zutaten in der vorgeschriebenen Anzahl rührte. Sie öffnete den Verschluss an der Kiste und klappte den Deckel auf, wobei ihr der süße Klumpen auf der Oberfläche entging. Ihre Finger fanden die silber und schwarz besetzte Kordel und zog sie heraus. Der Frosch, der an die Deckelkante gekrochen war, verlor den Halt, als er blindlings umher scharrte und fiel, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, ehe die Muschel von dem seidenbezogenen Innenbereich abgehoben wurde, auf sie. Dort hing er unbemerkt, da Hermine ihre Augen auf der Sanduhr hatte. Sie musste den Prozess genau passend zu ihren Kalkulationen timen.

Nach dem letzten Umrühren entfernte Severus die Kelle aus dem öligen, waldgrünen Gebräu und legte sie zur Seite. Er ging zu seiner Schülerin, die bereits die magische Halterung in Position schwang. Die letzten Körner rieselten durch die Enge der Sanduhr. Fünf, vier, drei, zwei… Gerade als ihre Finger die Enden des Anhängers fallen ließen, bemerkten beide, dass sich die Muschel nicht die richtige Form hatte. Eine klumpige, braune Gestalt hing an den Rillen der Innenseite und ließ die halbe Muschel seltsam ganz aussehen.

„Nein…!", keuchte Hermine, während der Professor ein äußerst unprofessionelles „Scheiße!" brüllte.

Instinktiv handelnd, wirbelte Severus Hermine mit sich herum und schützte sie mit seinem Körper, als der verdammte Schokofrosch in die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit plumpste, dabei aber immer noch auf der Muschel saß. Das Gebräu zischte und explodierte dann. Dickes, klebriges Zeugs traf ihn im Rücken und bedeckte ihn vom Kopf bis zu den Hüften. Dickes, schaumiges, entsetzliches, pfirsichfarbenes Zeugs. Severus betete verzweifelt, dass die junge Frau, die in seiner beschützenden Pose stand, in Ordnung war.

Er hickste.

_Banff._

„Was zum…?"

Severus richtete sich beim Klang dieser grotesk bekannten, männlichen Stimme auf. Er realisierte zwei Dinge sofort – dass Miss Granger tatsächlich unverletzt war, auch wenn der pfirsichfarbene Schaum auch über den am nächsten stehenden Tisch gespritzt war…

_Banff!_

… und dass sich seine Leisten in den süßesten Mix aus Weich- und Festigkeit pressten, in denen sie sein konnten. Genauer gesagt, in Miss Grangers von Roben bedecktem Hinterteil. Überraschenderweise verbargen die Roben nichts von ihrer reizend gerundeten Rückseite. Sofort vernebelte Begehren seinen Verstand und er schloss die Augen, während er sich vergeblich abmühte, es unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Das war eine seiner Lieblingspositionen – _Hicks… Banff…_ - und, großer Merlin, wie gerne würde er… _Hicks… Banff…_ - ihr die Roben vom Leib reißen und sich in ihr versenken – _Hicks…Banff…_ - und das in so vielen Positionen wie mög – _Hicks… Banff…_ - lich, bis sie exstatisch seinen Namen schreien würde…

Darüber hinaus hickste er noch dreimal und jedes krampfartige Zusammenziehen in seinem Zwerchfell wurde von diesem merkwürdigen Geräusch begleitet – und einem plötzlichem Stimmengebrabbel. Alle forderten zu wissen, was hier zum Donnerwetter noch mal vor sich ging. Snapes Augen flogen auf und er riss seine Hüften voller Verlegenheit von denen seiner Schülerin. Schuldig errötend überlegte er, dass er unbedingt sicherstellen musste, dass sie die sich vergrößernde Beule nicht bemerkte, die sich eben gebildet hatte. _Hicks… Banff_. Der Anblick, der sich ihren Augen bot, garantierte zudem eine ausreichende Ablenkung.

„Oh, lieber Merlin…", flüsterte Hermine und starrte auf die neun _extra_ Severus Snapes, die sich gegenseitig mit beinahe identischen Blicken von Betroffenheit und Unglauben anstarrten. Alle blinzelten sich ungefähr zu gleichen Zeit an. Alle drehten sich mit nahezu einheitlichen, finsteren Blicken zu _ihr_ und forderten fast gleichzeitig: „Was geht hier vor sich?"

Na ja, einige von ihnen meinten auch: „Was soll das alles hier?", während ein anderer fragte: „Wessen Schuld ist das?" Doch fünf von ihnen sagten den ersten Satz und so war dieser am Deutlichsten zu hören.

Dieser Ausbruch von wütendem, verwirrtem Lärm richtete sich fast völlig auf Hermine und ließ sie aufjapsen und zurückweichen. Was sie allerdings wieder gegen den Körper ihres Professors presste. Dem Richtigen, sozusagen. Er schlang reflexartig seine Arme um sie um sie zu schützen, während sie sich halbwegs drehte und an ihm hing, um Schutz in seinen Armen zu suchen – was wiederum beschützerische Gefühle und ein unangenehmes Begehren im Tränkemeister auslöste – und er wieder hickste.

_Banff_. Ein zehnter duplizierter Professor, in Schwarz gekleidet, verwirrt und finster blickend, erschien. Hermine drehte sich weiter in seinen Armen und stand nun dem Tränkemeister gegenüber. Er schaute auf sie hinunter, während sie sich über die Lippen leckte um ihm danach eine Frage zu stellen… und er hickste wieder. _Banff_.

Ein Blick über ihre Schulter zeigten ihr die Professoren Zehn und Elf. Wie aufs Stichwort nach dem Schluckauf. Eine Erkenntnis kam ihr. „Professor! Sie erscheinen, wenn Sie hicksen!"

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt, Miss Granger! Was ich wissen will ist, wa… _Hicks_… oh!"… _Banff_… „…rum sie erscheinen!"

Erleuchtung trat ein. Und so erklang wieder dieses merkwürdige Geräusch. _Banff_. Professor Nr. Zwölf verschwand beinahe so schnell wie er dupliziert worden war. Alle zwinkerten, die verschiedenen Duplikat-Snapes, der Originale und die Hexe, deren Gebräu immer noch in grell-pfirsichfarbenem Schaum in seinem Klassenzimmer herumhing.

„Tja, offensichtlich liegt es am Zaubertrank", murmelte Severus und starrte auf den verschwundenen Doppelgänger. Es war ein ziemlich beunruhigender Anblick gewesen, als sein eigener Körper aufgetaucht und wie eine platzende Seifenblase wieder verschwunden war.

Hermine starrte auf die elf Professoren, die alle finster auf sie schauten, genauso wie auf den original Snape, auf einander und auf den pfirsichfarbenen Schaum, der in unmittelbarer Umgebung wie Flocken einer Zuckerwatte verteilt lag. Das Zeug haftete immer noch auf den Roben des wahren Tränkemeisters. Es sah inzwischen aus, als würde es von seiner Haut und seinem Haar aufgesaugt. Nun, es war ein wenig zu spät, um das noch ändern zu können, aber sie konnte etwas mit dem Rest unternehmen. „_Collectus purare_!"

Stücke des Schaums teilten sich von jeder Flocke ab und sammelten sich über dem Kessel, der allerdings noch so voll war, dass der ‚Trank' über den Rand reichte. Nachdem sich der richtige Snape aus seinen Lehrerroben geschält hatte, machte er sich daran, den Rest zu vernichten. Er hickste – und ein weiterer Doppelgänger banffte sich herbei. Hermine sah ihn scharf an, da sie wissen wollte, was er tat. Professor Snape schaute auf das schaumige Zeugs in seiner Hand, welches er anscheinend von den schwarzen Strähnen in seinem Nacken abgekratzt hatte. Er sah aus, als würde er sich nach einer Dusche sehnen.

„Sir… mal von den Hicksern abgesehen", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, „leiden Sie an irgendwelchen… Nebenwirkungen?"

„Nein." Er besänftigte die knappe Antwort mit etwas mehr Information. „Keine besonderen Empfindungen, kein Schwindel, kein Sprießen von extra Gliedern… außer _deren_."

Mehr als eines der Duplikate verschränkte die Arme über der Brust und wölbte hämisch die Augenbraue. Einige von ihnen begannen zu sprechen – schauten sich an, gestikulierten zu dem, der dem Original am Nächsten stand und wählten ihn so zu ihrem Sprecher.

„_Wir_", dehnte der Doppel-Snape das Wort sarkastisch, „wollen wissen, was zum Teufel hier vor sich geht."

„Mein Reproduzierungstrank wurde kontaminiert", gestand Hermine in dem Versuch, durch den Blick von so vielen Snapes nicht den Mut zu verlieren. „Irgendwie ist auf einmal ein Schokofrosch hinein geraten."

„Ein Schokofrosch…!", spotteten einige von ihnen, brachen dann aber ab, um einander anzusehen. Den finsteren Blicken nach, die sie sich zuwarfen, war das Dutzend Snapes genauso umgänglich wie das Original.

„Es war nicht mein Schokofrosch!", protestierte sie, als sie einige anklagend anstarrten. „Ich esse nicht soviel Zucker!"

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig!", schnaubte einer von ihnen.

Schon verärgert, weil ihr Projekt ruiniert war, unsicher wegen der vielen Tränkemeister und verstört von der unmissverständlichen Erektion, die sie bei dem wahren Snape gespürt hatte… sie war bisher nur ein- oder zweimal gegen eine äußerst männliche Beule bei Ron geprallt, der perverser Weise versucht hatte, sie zu küssen, so dass sie schließlich jedes Interesse an ihm verloren hatte… verlor sie die Beherrschung.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, auch noch schnippisch mit mir zu werden!", fauchte sie hitzig, was alle Männer im Raum aufschreckte, dupliziert und original.

„Ich bin Ihr Zaubertränkemeister!", schnaubte das Duplikat. „Und ich _fordere_ Resp…"

„… nein, sind Sie nicht!", schoss sie zurück und deutete auf den Richtigen. „_Er_ ist der Tränkemeister. Die Meisten von Ihnen sind nichts weiter als Doppelgänger! Und Kopien – egal wie gut – kann man _niemals_ mit dem Original vergleichen!"

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für Ihre Anmaßung!", fauchten zwölf männliche Stimmen. Sie schauten einander an und grinsten leicht über den Gedanken, dass gleich sechzig Punkte verloren waren.

_Hicks… Banff._

„_Einhundert_ Punkte _für_ Gryffindor, weil sie absolut Recht hat!", entgegnete die Stimme der dreizehnten Erscheinung. Und _banffte_ dann wieder aus der Existenz.

Die Räder drehten sich im Kopf des Originals. Severus schloss seinen offen stehenden Mund und schluckte. „Ich glaube, ich weiß, warum sie hier bleiben… und manche wieder verschwinden", murmelte er. Wenn das wahr war… er erbleichte bei der Vorstellung, da er sich an die Umstände erinnerte, bei denen er hicksen musste. „Ich muss mit dem… _Hicks_… _Banff_… Schulleiter reden. Wir", gestikulierte er in Richtung seiner Duplikate, als ein weiterer erschien und in sein Büro eilte, um genau das zu tun und somit seine Hypothese bestätigte, „müssen mit ihm reden."

„Warten Sie!", mischte sich Hermine ein, als sich einige von ihnen umdrehten um zur Tür zu gehen. „Sie können hier nicht raus!"

Sie erhielt eine zackige Antwort in Form von hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Warum nicht?"

Errötend versuchte sie es zu erklären. „Weil… weil es eigentlich nur einen von Ihnen geben sollte! Wie wollen Sie das der ganzen Schule erklären? Und es geht ja nicht nur um die Schule, an die Sie denken sollten. Was ist wenn… was wenn Sie-wissen-schon-wer von diesen Vervielfältigungen hört? Ich meine, ich weiß jetzt noch nicht ob Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten auch dupliziert wurden, aber es ist ganz klar irgendeine Art von Vielsafttrank, nur dass er vervielfältigt und nicht umwandelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, Sir, aber das Letzte, was ich erleben möchte ist, dass der Feind davon Wind bekommt und dazu eine Armee von duplizierten Todessern, die versuchen, die Schultüren einzuschlagen!"

Sie hielten innen und beäugten einander. Einer der Snapes wagte sich schließlich hervor. „Sie hat bedauerlicherweise nicht ganz Unrecht."

Der letzte Ankömmling sprach über die Schulter, während er die Bürotür des Originals öffnete. „Dann hole ich ihn über den Floh hierher, da wir es nicht wagen können, erwischt zu werden, wenn wir durch die Korridore latschen."

Das Original wischte sich mit seinem Taschentuch über den Hinterkopf – der letzte Schaum war nun weg, aber sein Haar fühlte sich immer noch klebrig an – und murmelte: „Fünfzehn weitere Punkte für Gryffindor, da Sie während einer Krise einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt haben, Miss Granger. Ihre Überlegung, dass wir das geheim halten sollten, war sehr scharfsinnig."

„Danke, Professor." Sie schaute seine Replikationen an und flüsterte aus dem Mundwinkel: „Ähm… was sollen wir mit _denen_ tun?"

„Wir werden gar nichts mit ihnen tun", informierte sie Snape, während die Duplikate die Augenbrauen hochzogen. „Sie werden damit fortfahren, die Reste dieses Chaos aufzuräumen und das… Zeug… für eine weitere Analyse in eine Flasche stecken. Und Sie werden mit Ihrem Experiment fortfahren. Probieren Sie, ob es ein Buch repliziert – ohne etwas davon direkt zu berühren", fügte er rasch hinzu. Der Schaum auf seinen Roben war nicht geschrumpft, aber es hatte seinen ungeschützten Kopf getroffen und war rapide mit Ausbruch seines Schluckaufs geschwunden. „Eine Riege von Duplikaten ist momentan mehr als genug zu bewältigen."

„Ich überwache ihre Experimente", bot einer der Snapes an und hob eine Hand leicht von den verschränkten Armen über der Brust.

Severus wollte gerade zustimmen, dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht wusste, welcher Snape welcher war. Wenn seine Hypothese stimmte, dann konnte er es nicht wagen, einen Einzelnen mit ihr alleine zu lassen. Die Anwesenheit der anderen mochte die Gründe für ihre Anwesenheit derzeitig hemmen, doch keinem von ihnen durfte man die Gelegenheit geben… nun ja… die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen. Immerhin wusste er nicht, wie stark der Zwang ihres Bedürfnisses war. „Nein. Alle gehen in mein Büro. Jetzt." Er schnitt jede aufkommende Auseinandersetzung mit dem Heben seiner Hand ab. „Ich bin das Original und habe daher Vorzug und Vorrang vor euch _allen_. Mein Büro. Sofort!"

Eine Reihe Aufschnauben begleiteten seinen Weg und einige von ihnen sahen sauer und aufsässig aus, doch alle reihten sich in Richtung der gezeigten Tür auf. Dort wurden sie von einem erschrockenen Ausruf des Schulleiters begrüßt, der gerade über das Flohnetzwerk angekommen war. Severus folgte zögernd dem Letzten und ließ Miss Granger die Überreste ihres Projektes beseitigen. Er schloss die Tür vor der Schulsprecherin aus Gryffindor, ging durch die anderen hindurch zu Dumbledore und bezwang seine verstimmten Kopien mit einem Blick.

„Ruhe an alle! Ich bin das Original, Albus. Anscheinend wurde durch eine unerwartete Beigabe in Miss Grangers Experiment, um magische Wälzer vervielfältigen zu können… aus Versehen ein Schaum produziert, der fähig war, stattdessen Zauberer zu replizieren." Er wollte noch mehr sagen, betrachtete dann aber seine Doppelgänger. „Wenn ihr könnt, soll nun jeder von euch, beginnend mit dem dort, irgendeine Magie wirken."

Sie blickten einander an und der eine Severus zog einen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und ließ ihn sausen. Farbige Funken kamen heraus. Der Nächste erschuf ein Paar zwitschernde Vögel, die von einem Dritten in einen Regen Blütenblätter verwandelt wurden. Die Zauber wurden immer komplexer, bis der letzte Snape den Schreibtisch des Originals in ein Pony und wieder zurück verwandelte, ein Trick, den Minerva McGonagall zu einem Applaus veranlasst hätte, wäre sie da gewesen – wenn auch von so vielen Snapes auf so kleinem Raum völlig sprachlos. Der Schulleiter griff sich an die Brust und seine blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, während er über die Halbgläser seiner Brille schaute.

„Liebe Güte…! Was für eine verblüffende Entdeckung! Erzähl mir alles, was du weißt", forderte Albus Dumbledore den Tränkemeister auf.

Severus verschränkte unbehaglich die Arme. „Irgendwie ist ein Schokofrosch in das Klassenzimmer geraten. Ich nehme an, dass ihn Potter und Weasley während ihres Besuches mitgebracht haben, da Miss Granger nicht zu solchen Dummheiten neigt, wenn es darum geht, ein solch kompliziertes Projekt wie dieses nicht zu kontaminieren. Das verursachte eine Explosion.

Ich griff nach Miss Granger und beschützte sie mit meinem Körper – was mich der Druckwelle aussetzte, doch ihr passierte zum Glück nichts. Und dann… bekam ich einen Schluckauf und mit jedem Hickser erschien einer von denen." Er deutete auf seine Duplikate. „Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass diese Hickser von etwas Bestimmtem ausgelöst wurden. Ein… starkes Bedürfnis oder Verlangen meinerseits. Als ich wissen wollte, warum diese Doppelgänger erschienen, realisierte ich, dass es das Resultat des Trankes war… und als ich das wusste, erschien einer, der genau diesen Wissensdrang hatte und verschwand genauso plötzlich wieder, wie er gekommen war."

„Genau", ergänzte einer der Duplikate. „Der verunglückte Schaum repliziert uns, wenn wir ein starkes Bedürfnis haben und wir verschwinden, wenn dieses befriedigt ist."

_Banff_. Der zuletzt duplizierte Snape löste sich auf… es war derjenige, der aus Snapes Verlangen entstand, seinem Arbeitgeber zu erzählen, was passiert war. Nun wusste Dumbledore Bescheid und der Doppelgänger war verschwunden.

„Dieser wurde mit dem Bedürfnis kreiert, dir zu erzählen, was hier geschehen ist. Ich habe das nun gemacht", berichtete Snape, „und es ist verschwunden, da es seinen Zweck erfüllt hat."

„_Er_, nicht es", schnaubte einer seiner anderen Duplikate defensiv. „Wir mögen ja Klone sein, aber wir sind keine Eunuchen!"

„Das solltet ihr aber besser sein", fauchte das Original zurück und starrte die Replikationen finster an. „Jedenfalls wenn man bedenkt, was einige eurer Erscheinungen ausgelöst hat!"

„Severus", warf Albus ein, ehe dieser in eine Brüllerei mit sich selbst geriet, „erkläre mir doch freundlicherweise, wo das Problem liegt und das bitteschön so ruhig und kurz wie möglich."

Severus errötete. „Es… als der Frosch mit der Muschel in den Trank fiel, packte ich Miss Granger und schirmte sie ab. Es… wir standen in einer Position, die… die mein Körper bemerkte und ich bekam einen Schluckauf. Ich hickste mehrere Male. Wenn meine Annahme stimmt, existiert jedes dieser Duplikate, um ein Verlangen zu erfüllen… und einige dieser Bedürfnisse sind… ähm… eher von delikater Natur."

Der Schulleiter versuchte, ihm einen ernsten Blick zuzuwerfen. Das war allerdings zum Scheitern verurteilt, da ein Beben durch seinen Körper ging. Ein Beben, das zu einem Kichern wurde und sich weiter steigerte, da die Duplikate erröteten und weg sahen. Das Kichern wurde ein herzhaftes Lachen, das noch stärker wurde, als ihn die finsteren Blicke von allen Seiten trafen. Langsam beruhigte er sich dann wieder, wischte die Tränen fort, die über seine bärtigen Wangen gelaufen waren und keuchte: „Entschuldigung! Entschuldigung, mein lieber… ähm… meine lieben Jungs. Mir ist klar, dass das eine wirklich ernste Lage ist, aber… es ist auch eine so unglaublich absurde!"

Der echte Snape biss sich kurz auf die Zunge und knurrte dann: „Nun, wenigstens wissen wir nun, dass der Effekt des duplizierenden Schaums aufgehört hat, da ich gerade deutlich das Bedürfnis verspürte, dich zu erwürgen, jedoch nicht hicksen musste und einen Neuen erscheinen ließ."

„Am Horizont gibt es sicher einen Silberstreifen", gab Albus zurück und versuchte wirklich, sich wieder zu besinnen. Seine Augen funkelten allerdings immer noch.

„Heb dir das für nachts auf, wenn keine Sonne da ist und man ihn nicht sehen kann", sagte einer der Doppelgänger grimmig. „Ich kann mein Verlangen deutlich spüren, Direktor. Es ist… _höchst_ delikater Natur!"

„Die Sonne macht den Silberstreifen vielleicht sichtbar, aber der Mond scheint ebenfalls in fast jeder Nacht. Sogar die fernen Sterne können ein wenig Licht auf eine unlösbare Lage werfen. Es wäre eine dunkle Zeit, wenn es nichts Gutes in den auswegslosesten Situationen zu finden gäbe", sagte ihr Arbeitgeber philosophisch. „Aber… es ist ebenfalls wahr, dass die Schulregeln intime Zusammenkünfte zwischen Schülern und Lehrern verbieten. Nur in den schlimmsten Fällen und in Abstimmung mit dem Schulleiter können diese Regeln aufgehoben werden. Die Klauseln, die die magischen Unfälle betreffen, könnten in diesem Fall ins Spiel kommen, aber es gibt so vieles, dass wir nicht über ihre Existenzen wissen."

„Für den Moment… versucht euch zurückzuhalten", mahnte Albus. „Es könnte nur eine zeitweilige Erscheinung sein – vielleicht gibt es ein Zeitlimit für euer dupliziertes Dasein."

„Und was, wenn nicht?", fragte einer von ihnen. „Ich kann ebenfalls das Verlangen spüren, dass mich entstehen ließ. Was ist, wenn diese Dringlichkeit noch stärker wird? Was, wenn wir deshalb kreiert wurden, um einzig diesen Zweck zu erfüllen? Würde nicht der Drang, das Verlangen zu stillen mit der Zeit heftiger werden, je länger es hinausgezögert wird?"

„Und – ist es _unser_ Verlangen oder _sein_ Verlangen, dass befriedigt werden muss?", wollte ein anderer wissen. „Wir wissen nicht, ob der eine da vorhin nur verschwunden ist, weil das Original in seinem Sinne gesprochen hat oder weil er selbst es getan hat."

„Von allen Idioten, neben denen ich hätte vervielfältigt werden können…", schnaubte ein Dritter. „Hast du nicht mitbekommen, wie der eine, der ihr all diese Punkte zurückgegeben hat, verschwand, sobald seine Funktion erfüllt war? Gott, ich bin von replizierten Dummköpfen umgeben!"

„Welcher Dämon hat dir denn Sand in die Unterhose geschüttet?", erkundigte sich ein vierter spöttisch.

„Mein Zweck ist es, sicher zu stellen, dass diese Frau nicht bemerkt hat, dass ich… er… verflixt noch mal, sich von ihr angezogen gefühlt hat!", fauchte dieser eine. „Ich kann sie ja nicht _fragen_, ob sie das gespürt hat, da es ihre Aufmerksamkeit genau auf das Thema ziehen würde und das Aufrechterhalten ihrer Ahnungslosigkeit zunichte gemacht wäre, falls irgendjemand… und wenn der Rest von euch eure lüsternen Existenzgründe erfüllen würdet, bleibe ich immer noch mit einem schlichtweg unerfüllbarem Verlangen übrig!"

„Tja, wenigstens bleibst du dann nicht mit dem Gefühl einer ständigen Erektion übrig", knurrte eine weitere Replikation. Einige der anderen zogen eine Grimasse und nickten zustimmend.

Einer von ihnen sah selbstzufrieden aus. Der Rest sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er verschränkte seine Arme über der schwarz gekleideten Brust und grinste: „Mein einziges, treibendes Verlangen ist, eine Dusche zu nehmen."

„Aber nicht jetzt", befahl Severus. „Wir müssen wissen, ob es ausschließlich eure Bedürfnisse sind, die erfüllt werden müssen oder ob es ebenso möglich ist, wenn ich sie erfülle um eure Existenz zu beenden – oder eine Kombination davon. Und eine Dusche ist das Letzte, um das wir uns jetzt sorgen sollten. Ihr geht jetzt in meine Räume und wartet dort. Irgendwer muss Miss Granger durch den restlichen Teil ihres Projekts leiten… und im Moment – mal von Dusch-Snape hier abgesehen", fügte er trocken hinzu, was ihm einen finsteren Blick seiner Replikation wegen des Spitznamens einbrachte, „bin ich der Einzige, dem ich in der Nähe des Mädchens trauen kann."

„Ich werde Miss Granger beaufsichtigen", entgegnete Albus. „Ich habe sogar nach all den Jahren noch ein Händchen für Zaubertränke und ich nehme an, dass diese Kontrolle auch bedeutet, dass ich sie beobachte, wie sie die Unordnung beseitigt und alles, was von dem Schaum noch da ist, abfüllt und aufbewahrt. Das schaffe ich ganz sicher."

„Ich habe angeordnet, dass sie versuchen soll, ein Buch mit dem Schaum zu vervielfältigen, was ja auch ihr ursprüngliches Vorhaben war", sagte Snape. Er hätte gern protestiert, aber er wusste, dass der Direktor durchaus fähig war, das Projekt zu beaufsichtigen, wobei er selbst einen Weg finden musste, seine Duplikate mit möglichst wenig Aufheben zu reduzieren… und wenn er dieses Ziel selbst erreichen könnte, dann müsste die Schulsprecherin von beinahe einem Dutzend Versionen seiner selbst weder geküsst, oder noch mehr werden! „Pass auf, dass sie sich nicht unabsichtlich repliziert. Wir hätten Glück, wenn der Rest der Schule stehen bleibt, da schon meine eigenen Doppelgänger überall herumtrampeln – ganz zu schweigen von den Kopien anderer."

„Lass sie in deinen Räumen bleiben, Severus", befahl Dumbledore, und funkelte ihn kaum an. „Und nimm eine Dusche… oh, wie schön ist es, das endlich sagen zu können!"

Leise knurrend und unangenehm bewusst, wie viel schmieriger als üblich sich sein Haar jetzt anfühlte, öffnete Severus den verborgenen Eingang zu seinen Räumen und schob seine Duplikate schroff durch die Tür.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Im Klassenzimmer hörte Hermine, wie sich hinter der geschlossenen Tür die vielen snapehaften Stimmen erhoben und wieder senkten – wenn es überhaupt so ein Wort gab. Sie arbeitete methodisch, säuberte den Rest der Ausrüstung und fand einige Krüge mit großer Öffnung um den dicken, pfirsichfarben Schaum magisch hineingießen zu können. Er war ein bisschen wie Schlagsahne – nur luftiger und gefärbt. Außerdem entdeckte sie eine Anzahl selbstversiegelnder Korken, die groß genug waren, die Öffnungen zu verstopfen. Es war verführerisch, zu versuchen sich selbst zu replizieren, aber sie konnte sich zurückhalten. Wenn irgendetwas ernsthaft schief lief, wenn es irgendwelche verspäteten Nebenwirkungen geben würde, musste einer einen klaren Kopf bewahren und erklären können, worum es bei diesem Projekt gegangen und was verkehrt gelaufen war.

Aber eigentlich hatte sie einen _zu_ klaren Kopf. Immer und immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an die beschützende, beinahe heldenhafte Art und Weise, wie Professor Snape sie in seine Arme gezogen und mit seinem eigenen Körper von dem Desaster abgeschirmt hatte. Wie er sie festgehalten und sich über sie gebeugt hatte. Wie sie seine wachsende Erregung spürte, durch die seine unmissverständliche Männlichkeit hart wurde. Die Art, wie er den Beweis seines Verlangens bei jedem Hickser an sie gedrückt hatte, ließ sie an völlig unangebrachte Dinge denken.

Die Bürotür ging auf und der Schulleiter kam hindurch. Hermine verbarg ihr gerötetes Gesicht während sie den Wälzer holte, den sie als verzichtbar für den Replikationsprozess angesehen hatten, falls etwas schief gehen sollte und strich über den Buchrücken: Das Monsterbuch der Monster – ein schnappender, mit Zähnen bewaffneter, fellbesetzter Schinken, den Hagrid in seinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bestellt hatte. Es war eines der wenigen Bücher, das sie nicht vermissen würde, sollte es während der Experimentierphasen zerstört werden.

Unter Dumbledores aufmerksamen blauen Augen zog sie sich eine Schutzausrüstung über und benutzte einen Spatel, um etwas von dem pfirsichfarbenen, schaumigen Zeugs auf den fellbesetzten Buchdeckel zu schmieren. Es schnappte, knurrte kurz und schmollte dann. Es vervielfältigte sich nicht, geschweige denn dass es auch nur einmal hickste. Hermine knabberte an ihrer Lippe und beschrieb ihre Beobachtungen im Forschungstagebuch, dass sie führte, um danach mit dem Verschwindezauber den orange-pinkfarbenen Schaum ins Nichts zu hexen. Ein schwerer Seufzer entschlüpfte ihr, der lauter als das Gemurre des gereinigten Wälzers war.

„Was ist los, Miss Granger?", erkundigte sich Professor leise.

„Ich muss jetzt das Experiment von ganz vorn beginnen, um meine Theorie beweisen zu können, doch eine Menge Zutaten waren unglaublich teuer", gestand sie und kniff besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es sich die Schule leisten kann, für einen zweiten Versuch zu bezahlen, vor allem, da das Budget schon nach meiner ersten Anfrage gerade noch so bewilligt wurde."

„Ich glaube, ich kann die Ausgabe freigeben", versicherte ihr der Schulleiter freundlich. „Vorsorglich werden wir einfach einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mehr vornehmen. Zum Beispiel, dass wir die präzisen Informationen, wie genau man diesen… diesen Verdoppelungsschaum, ja so könnte man ihn nennen, herstellt, wegsperren", beschloss er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Es benötigte eine Muschel für den Aufbau und endete nicht nur damit, Professor Snape zu replizieren, sondern wurde auch ziemlich schaumig in seiner Konsistenz."

„Es könnte sich auch als ziemlich nützlich im Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort erweisen. Die Kopien haben bewiesen, dass sie genauso wie das Original Magie ausüben können und das wäre wirklich extrem hilfreich. Andererseits bin ich nicht allzu sicher, wie weise es wäre, so viele Professor Snapes zu duplizieren…." Er sah, wie ein leichtes Rot Hermines Gesicht überzog und seine Vermutungen bestätigte. Oje… oje…

„Stimmt", sagte sie holprig und versuchte, ihr Gesicht vor einer genaueren Inspektion zu verbergen. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was Replikationen, die bei einem Schluckauf erschienen und dann wie zufällig wieder verschwanden, wohl für die Mächte des Guten tun könnten. Es musste ein Muster für dieses Verschwinden geben! Wenn sie das herausfinden könnte… es war, als würde es ihren Gedanken auf der Zunge liegen.

„Miss Granger, ist das alles, was Sie an Beobachtungen gemacht haben, als alles verkehrt lief?", fragte Dumbledore, während er durch die letzten Seiten ihres Forschungstagebuchs blätterte. „Oder gibt es noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"

„Was meinen Sie damit, Direktor?", erkundigte sich Hermine und stellte den letzten Kessel weg, ehe sie an seine Seite trat.

„Ich meine, haben Sie vielleicht im Augenblick der Kontamination ein paar physische Besonderheiten bei dem echten Professor Snape beobachten können?"

Das ließ sie die Augenbrauen heben. „Physische Besonderheiten, Direktor?"

„Ja… wurde er kalt, pfiff er durch die Nase, stand er auf einem Bein oder nur auf dem anderen…", versuchte sie der Schulleiter anzuschubsen und wusste doch genau, welche Antwort er haben wollte.

„Nun, da war…", meinte sie schleppend und senkte schnell den Kopf, um ihre Röte zu verbergen. „Es ist so viel passiert, da ist mir nichts davon aufgefallen. Daher sind dort keinerlei Beobachtungen dieser Art beschrieben."

„Sind Sie sich absolut sicher?", drängte er vorsichtig. „Jede noch so kleine Information, den Unfall betreffend, könnte sich als äußerst wichtig erweisen."

„Ja, Direktor", log Hermine mit fester Stimme. Sie wagte nicht, dem freundlichen, alten Zauberer zu erzählen, dass einer seiner Angestellten eine… eine völlig unwillkürliche Reaktion in der Nähe einer Schülerin gehabt hatte. Ihre Position war immerhin unfreiwilligerweise ziemlich intim gewesen. Jeder Mann hätte… nun, jeder nicht schwule Mann wäre rein aus Reflex erregt gewesen. Es war nichts persönliches… so enttäuschend es auch war, dies zuzugeben.

„Hmm. Schade. Ich werde zwei erneute, identische Experimente anordnen. Eines mit dem gleichen Zweck, den auch das originale hatte und eines um zu versuchen, diesen potentiell zufälligen Unfall zu wiederholen", informierte sie der alte Zauberer. „Mit den richtigen Vorkehrungen, die daraus resultierenden Explosionen in Schach zu halten, wenn Sie den… Schokoladenfrosch, das war es doch, hinzufügen." Er kicherte, als sie nickte. „Wie verblüffend… einfach erstaunlich! Wer hätte gedacht, dass Severus so erfolgreich dupliziert werden kann – und das wegen einer kleinen Süßigkeit für Zauberer! Ich frage mich, was passiert wäre, wenn es ein Zitronenbonbon gewesen wäre…"

„Für dieses spezielle Experiment bezahlen _Sie_ aber! Und _Sie_ werden es auch durchführen", fügte Hermine dann sehr leise hinzu.

Sein Kichern teilte ihr mit, dass er ihr ihre scharfen Worte nicht übel nahm.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten!", verkündete Albus Dumbledore, als ihn Severus in seine nun bevölkerten, privaten Räume einließ. Der Schulleiter überblickte die Menge an identischen, markanten Nasen und strähniger Haare, die jedes Möbelstück im Wohnzimmer, das als Stuhl zu benutzen war, besetzten und zögerte. „Ähm… welcher von euch war derjenige, der nicht wollte, dass dieses nervtötende sexuelle Interesse bemerkt wird?"

Eine Hand hob sich. Der Direktor zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Für dich ist alles geritzt! Ich habe einige überaus diskrete Fragen gestellt und die junge Dame hat keine Ahnung von deinem, ähm, eurem gemeinsamen Interesse an ihr. Sie hat erzählt, dass sie durch die Ankunft von euch allen so abgelenkt war, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkt hat, auf welchem Fuß du gestanden hast – geschweige denn andere Details über euren Erschaffer."

Alle schauten erwartungsvoll auf das Snape-Dublikat, der seine Hand gehoben hatte. Er verschwand nicht. Einen Augenblick später bildete sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und er ließ den Kopf in seine Hände fallen. „Sie _weiß_ es…"

Das Funkeln verdunkelte sich ein wenig. „Nun, ich fürchte, dass sie zwar errötete und dann vehement bestritt, dass sie etwas bemerkt hätte – was nun bedeutet, dass sie es registrierte, jedoch zu höflich war, es mir gegenüber zu erwähnen. Es besagt ebenfalls, dass eine falsche Information oder auch eine Vortäuschung dessen, was zu eurer Existenz führte, nicht ausreichend genug ist, um euch von eurem ungewöhnlichen Dasein zu erlösen. Auf der anderen, der positiven Seite heißt das für Severus – dem Originalen, natürlich", fügte Albus mit einem Hauch Befriedigung hinzu, „dass sie sich verpflichtet fühlt und dazu entschlossen ist, seinen Ruf zu wahren – weil sie es ja vor mir verborgen gehalten hat. Das sagt mir, dass das Mädchen über das, was sie gefühlt hat, nicht aufgebracht ist. Sie mag verlegen sein, aber sie hat es zumindest nicht als grobes Ärgernis gesehen."

„Wie ist das Experiment mit dem Buch gelaufen?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme von der Schlafzimmertür her. Dort stand der wirkliche Snape mit tropfnassem Haar und einem Handtuch, dass um seine Hüften geschlungen war, was durch seinen offenen Bademantel zu sehen war.

Albus zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ein kompletter Fehlschlag, Severus. Ich habe trotzdem eine Wiederholung des ursprünglichen und eine Version des misslungenen Versuchs in Auftrag gegeben."

„Aber die Kosten…", protestierte einer der Snapes, während sich die anderen gegenseitig ansahen.

„Zum Henker mit den Kosten! Ich habe mehr als genug Geld auf die Seite gelegt, um die Ausgabe sogar persönlich tragen zu können, wenn es sein müsste und Fawkes würde sicher gerne noch die eine oder andere Feder spenden, sollte es nötig sein", konterte Dumbledore mit fester Stimme.

„Es ist richtig, dass Miss Granger ihr ursprüngliches Experiment so nicht abgeben kann, besonders nicht das Journal, in dem sie so emsig jedes Detail dieser Abweichung notiert hat – so weit sie bisher Bescheid darüber weiß. Sie muss den originalen Ablauf unbedingt korrekt wiederholen und ein neues Tagebuch anlegen, damit sie das Prädikat erhält und keiner etwas über die Art dieses spektakulären Fehlschlages erfährt."

„Und auch der Fehlversuch muss als wiederholbar bewiesen werden! Wenn wir den Schaum vervielfachen _könnten_ und im Geheimen eine Armee von Hexen und Zauberern hervorbringen, deren Erschaffer sie mit dem unbedingten Verlangen kreiert, loszujagen und Todesser zu fangen, dann könnte sich im Krieg gegen Voldemort endlich das Blatt wenden!"

„Vorausgesetzt, dass es keinerlei gefährliche Nebeneffekte gibt", erinnerte Severus seinen Arbeitgeber finster.

„Ja, immer vorausgesetzt, dass es keine gefährlichen Nebeneffekte gibt", wiederholte Albus grimmig. „Du selbst solltest unbedingt zu Poppy gehen und dich durchchecken lassen – nur für den Fall."

Severus fuhr zusammen, nickte aber dann. Die Medihexe der Schule stand auf seiner persönlichen Liste nicht gerade weit oben, auch wenn das hauptsächlich daran lang, dass sie wie eine Mutterhenne war und um ihn herum gackerte und gluckte – bei jeder Verletzung, die allerdings einfach unvermeidbar waren, wenn man sich als Spion unter Todessern befand.

Als Albus den Raum durch die verborgene Tür verlassen hatte, schaute er sich im Zimmer um. „Wer von euch musste die Dusche nehmen… oder ist er schon verschwunden?"

Eine Hand hob sich. Der Gesichtsausdruck dieses Duplikats war resigniert – er hatte während der Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und Severus geschwiegen und machte sich auch jetzt nicht die Mühe zu reden. Das Ergebnis des Duschexperiments des Originals war schließlich ziemlich klar. Der Gesichtsausdruck der übrigen veränderte sich jetzt hingegen rapide und verbreitete sich in eine identische Emotion: Erwartung.

„… Nein! Absolut nein!", schlug Severus es ihnen ab und schnitt mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Es gibt hier zehn von uns, deren Existenzgrund in einer körperlichen Interaktion mit der fraglichen jungen Frau liegt", erinnerte ihn einer der Duplikate mit seidenweicher Stimme. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass du uns alle aufhalten kannst?"

„Möchtest du gerne ausprobieren, ob einer eurer Existenzen durch den _Tod_ beendet werden kann?", knurrte Severus zurück und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Durch _deine_ Leidenschaft für das Mädchen sind wir entstanden!", stellte ein weiterer Doppelgänger fest. „Und nun willst du uns den wahren Grund unserer Existenz verweigern? Merlins Arsch, was bist du erbärmlich!"

„Wenn ich sie nicht bekomme, dann bekommt _ihr_ sie auch nicht!", erwiderte Severus scharf. Und zuckte zusammen. Das war etwas, dass er nicht einmal seinen anderen Ichs gegenüber laut sagen wollte. Er bedeckte kurz sein Gesicht, ließ dann die Hände fallen und seufzte. „Bleibt… jetzt einfach mal hier. Ich muss in den Krankenflügel."

Er drehte sich um und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Als er sich frische Kleidung holte, dämmerte es ihm, dass er vielleicht für alle diese Duplikate sorgen musste: Essen, Kleidung und einen Platz zum Schlafen finden. Verdammt, wenn er jetzt auch noch sein Bett teilen müsste… es war ja groß, doch so groß nun auch wieder nicht!

tbc

* * *

Das war es, das erste Kapitel… wie hat es euch gefallen? Soll ich weiter übersetzen?


	2. Chapter 2

**An Army of Snapes**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von ladyofthemasque.

Thank you for your permission, Lotm!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Ladyofthemasque, die viel Spaß beim Schreiben hatte, gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden. Weder Lotm noch ich machen irgendeinen finanziellen Gewinn.

Es geht weiter! Ich hoffe, ihr freut euch darüber. Meine Schaffenskrise ist wohl überwunden… und wenn das Leben mitspielt, werdet ihr nie mehr auch nur annähernd so lange auf ein Update warten müssen.

Ich bedanke mich für die vielen lieben Mails, die sich nach mir erkundigt haben und wünsche euch jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Kapitel 02**

„Na endlich, er ist weg."

„Penetranter Mistkerl."

„Er ist du. Er ist wir alle!"

„Gott, wie nervig!", murmelte eines der Duplikate. Das verursachte eine Menge zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Damit hast du Recht." – „Aber wirklich." – „Definitiv." – „Er sollte flachgelegt werden."

_Dieser_ Kommentar verursachte hingegen eine Runde leises Lachen, auch wenn einer der Snapes aufstöhnte und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub.

„Also, was tun wir jetzt?"

„Na ja, wir werden das Mädchen nicht mit Gewalt nehmen. Ich möchte das von Anfang an absolut klar stellen!", verkündete einer von ihnen mit fester Stimme.

Eine schnelle Reihe beipflichtendes Nicken folgte, gemeinsam mit einigen spöttischen Geräuschen.

„Keiner von uns hat diesen unbedingten Drang, es soll alles freiwillig und in gegenseitigem Einverständnis geschehen", schlug ein weiteres Duplikat vor und fasste damit die Empfindungen der anderen zusammen.

Eine weitere Runde von Bestätigungen folgte, auch wenn einige weniger enthusiastisch klangen.

„Aber wenn das so sein soll, dann müssen wir wissen, ob sie überhaupt interessiert ist."

„Was wir zuerst wissen müssen ist, wie stark der Zwang unserer Existenz ist. Ich schlage eine Periode der Abstinenz vor, um diese Hypothese zu testen."

„_Du_ hast ja auch keinerlei Hoffnung, jemals dein Ziel zu erreichen, daher kannst du ja leicht daher reden."

„Geh duschen, du verdammter Blödmann!"

„Ich bin nicht Dusch-Snape, ich bin derjenige, der das Verlangen hat, das Mädchen auf jedwede Art die mir einfällt zu vögeln."

Einer der anderen Snapes stand auf und betrat das Schlafzimmer. Er blieb in der Tür stehen, schaute zurück und grinste den Rest an. „So amüsant ich es fände, euch weiterhin leiden zu sehen… werde ich jetzt die Bestimmung erfüllen, für die ich erschaffen wurde." Eine Pause entstand und sein Lächeln versiegte. „Ähm… und könnte jemand in ein paar Minuten die Dusche überprüfen, falls ich… falls ich fort bin, ehe ich das Wasser abdrehen konnte?"

Er trat durch die Tür und die Anderen betrachtenden ihre Ebenbilder.

„Denkst du, dass es weh tut?"

„Seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen und dann…?"

„Es sah bei den vorherigen so aus, als würde es zu schnell geschehen, um noch davon berichten zu können."

„Es ist ein wenig enttäuschend für mich, dass ich nur hier bin, um einen einzigen Zweck zu erfüllen… auch wenn es die Chance wert ist, mein Leben für die Erfahrung hinzugeben, mich fleischlichen Genüssen mit Miss Granger hinzugeben."

Schnauben folgte dieser Aussage.

„Wir sind dafür _gemacht_, so zu fühlen, du Schwachkopf. Was ist mir dir, Prüder-Snape? Hast _du_ das Gefühl, dass es Wert ist, dein Leben hinzugeben, um mit Miss Granger zu kopulieren?"

Die anderen warteten schweigend auf die Antwort und die verschiedensten Gesichtsausdrücke überzogen ihre identischen, irgendwie harschen Züge. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Gefragte eine Antwort fand, auch wenn sie mit ein paar Vorbehalten kam.

„… Ja. Ich glaube, dass es mir mein Leben wert wäre. Wir haben alle die Erinnerungen des wahren Mistkerls, seine Gefühle und Emotionen. Es wäre unser Leben wert, unsere Karriere, unsere Zukunft… aber _nichts_ von alldem von ihr! Ich möchte nichts tun, dass ihre Schullaufbahn und ihre Berufsaussichten gefährdet oder wie sie zu mir aufblickt. Oder, besser gesagt, zum original Snape."

„Das hätte _ich_ dir auch sagen können", schnaubte einer der anderen. Der Rest schaute ihn an. Er deutete auf den vorherigen Sprecher. „Du bist aufs Kreuz gefallen, weil du dein Ziel nicht erreichen kannst: sicher zu stellen, dass Miss Granger nicht bemerkt hat, wie erregt dein Schöpfer zu der Zeit war, als wir erschaffen wurden. Der Rest von euch", fuhr er mit kreisendem Blick über die verbliebenen neun Snapes fort, „wurden von Gedanken der Lust und dem Bedürfnis kreiert, wie die Karnickel zu rammeln…"

„Da bin ich ganz anderer Ansicht! _Ich_ wurde nur erschaffen, um das Mädchen zu küssen!"

„Was auch immer. Es ist trotzdem eine lustgesteuerte Aktion. Nur _ich_ wurde aus einem ganz anderen Bedürfnis heraus kreiert."

Sie beäugten ihn neugierig und warteten darauf, dass er die Katze aus dem Sack lassen würde.

„… und das wäre?", fragte einer von ihnen schließlich und riss den grübelnden Doppelgänger, der auf der Armlehne des Sofas saß, aus seinen Gedanken. Er enthüllte sein Geheimnis den Duplikatskollegen in einer einzigen, knappen Phrase.

Daraufhin wurden stumme Blicke ausgetauscht. Alle wussten, wie ihr Gastgeber für das Mädchen empfand. Sie hatten seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle in sich, jedenfalls bis zu ihrer Schöpfung. Die kopierten Snapes fühlten was er fühlte, wenn auch auf einem vergleichsweise geringeren Level als bei dieser einen speziellen Kopie, doch hatte jeder Einzelne dazu maßgebliche, eigene Interessen. Schlimmeres verriet indes auch noch sein nächster Atemzug.

„… Aber ich weiß, dass meine Zwangslage kompliziert ist, weil ich ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl von Mitleid für den Mann spüre, der uns erschaffen hat. Wir wissen von dem Duschzwischenfall, dass _wir_ es sind, die den Grund unseres Daseins erfüllen müssen, auch wenn sie das mit mir tun muss, um mein Schicksal zu erfüllen und mich von meiner Existenz zu erlösen. Und doch hätte ich gerne, dass sie es mehr für _ihn_ als für mich macht", gestand der Klon von Severus Snape. „Ich glaube, dass das aus zwei Gründen möglich wäre: weil er derjenige ist, der mit welchen Konsequenzen auch immer umgehen muss, die unsere Taten hervorbringen, wenn wir einmal weg sind… und weil ich weiß, dass das, was ich brauche ist, was er braucht – und das mit der gleichen Verzweiflung in seinen Adern… auch wenn wir alle wissen, dass er das bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug leugnen würde."

Kleinlaute Gesichtsausdrücke, leichtes Nicken der Köpfe und ein absichtliches Verhindern von Blickkontakten durch identische dunkle Augen ließ ihre Übereinstimmung erkennen.

„Also, was werden wir tun?", fragte einer der anderen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir einen Tag warten um zu sehen, wie stark der Druck auf uns ist und ob er stärker wird, je länger er versagt wird. Davon ausgehend können wir beurteilen, wie schnell wir verfahren müssen. Wenn wir nicht wie die Wölfe über ein verwundetes Reh über das Mädchen herfallen müssen, sollten wir das auch vermeiden. Andernfalls würden wir sie wahrscheinlich traumatisieren und das würde dem Rest von uns kaum helfen, mit unserer Notlage fertig zu werden."

„… Eine annehmbare Erklärung."

„Und auch noch eine logische."

„Ja. Wir sind ja keine Tiere, die von ihren niederen Instinkten geleitet werden."

„Redet für euch selbst", antwortete einer beinahe flüsternd. Er saß am Tisch beim Kamin und schrieb irgendeine Liste auf eine Pergamentrolle, die bis zum Boden heruntergerollt war. „Oder eher, seid ehrlich, was eure Bedürfnisse angeht."

Räuspern war zu hören, doch keiner sagte etwas.

„… Wie wäre es mit Hände aufzeigen?"

Elf Hände hoben sich. Der Schreibende hob abgelenkt seine eigene Hand, als ihn derjenige, der ihm am Nächsten stand, anstupste und wandte sich dann sofort wieder seiner Schreibarbeit zu. Eine weitere Kopie sah ihn gedankenvoll an, schwieg aber über das seltsame Benehmen.

„Wir sind also einer Meinung. Wir warten bis morgen und sehen dann weiter, was getan werden muss."

Einer der Snapes zog eine Grimasse. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass meine verflixte Erektion in der Zwischenzeit nicht noch weiter anwächst…"

„Genau." - „Erzähl mir davon." - „Ha, sag nichts, was wir nicht schon wissen!" – „Ich schau mal nach Dusch-Snape, ob er schon fertig ist… auch wenn man sich keine Sorgen über die Menge an heißem Wasser für uns machen muss." – „Geschmacklos, aber dennoch eine amüsante, präzise Aussage." – „Durchaus." – „Unglücklicherweise…"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Leise Geräusche holten Severus aus dem Schlaf. Schlimm genug, dass er seine Räume mit elf anderen Snapes teilen musste – Dusch-Snape hatte seine Bestimmung irgendwann zu der Zeit erfüllt, als Poppy feststellt hatte, dass ihm selbst absolut nichts fehlte – aber _diese_ Geräusche… er wusste nur zu gut, was es war. Eine Hand, die um die Länge harten Fleisches griff. Das Ablecken einer Handfläche, um sie anzufeuchten. Die unregelmäßigen, schnellen Atemzüge, das gedämpfte Aufstöhnen, die leisen, fleischigen Geräusche, die bei jedem Stoß zu hören waren, wenn die wilde, streichelnde Bewegung unten im rauen Haar des Schambeins mündete.

„_Incendio_", flüsterte Severus und die sterbende Glut sprang zurück ins Leben und beleuchtete einen der Snapes, der auf einem für ihn beschworenen Lager lag. Die Decken waren von seiner nackten Figur herab gerutscht, während er seine Hüften, die das Licht der Flammen golden aussehen ließ, nach oben drückte.

„… Hermine! _Ahh_!"

Andere Gestalten erhoben sich bei diesem halberstickten Ausruf. Sie sahen, wie perlfarbene Flüssigkeit herausschoss und im Bogen auf den schlanken, muskulösen Bauch fiel, dazu die ungestümen letzten Bewegungen der liebkosenden, umgreifenden Finger. Einige stöhnten angewidert. Einige stöhnten erregt. Die meisten, wie Severus mit wachsendem Entsetzen feststellte, fassten unter ihren sie knapp verhüllenden Decken nach ihren eigenen Erektionen.

„Was zum Geier denkt ihr Idioten eigentlich, was ihr da macht?", zischte er beinahe hysterisch und geschockt.

Derjenige, der seinen Höhepunkt zuerst erreicht hatte, grinste und fuhr mit dem Finger durch das Sperma auf seinem Bauch. „Hör auf, prüde zu sein, Severus. Wir wissen _alle_, dass du es dir in Gedanken an sie auch schon besorgt hast. Wir _haben_ trotz allem auch deine Erinnerungen…"

Scheiße.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Gott, ich glaube, meine Erektion ist noch schlimmer geworden."

„Dito."

„Ich stimme nur ungern zu."

„Wisst ihr, er wird uns nicht helfen."

„Das ist nur, weil er ein fauler Mistkerl ist."

„Du meinst, er ist verabscheuungswürdig _schüchtern_."

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass er schon vor langer Zeit ihrer beider Positionen in dieser Institution aufs Spiel hätte setzen sollen, um sich ihr für eine Knutscherei anzunähern?"

„Nein, ich will sagen, dass er weiß, was wir tun müssen und er uns nicht helfen wird, weil er schüchtern ist."

„Du meinst, er hat kein Selbstwertgefühl."

„Tja, schaut uns ins Gesicht! Seid ihr nicht der gleichen Meinung?"

„Ich denke, dass wir vom Hals abwärts nicht schlecht aussehen."

„Sag mir bitte, dass du nur einen Spaß machst."

„ Du solltest dich besser nicht so schwul anhören!"

„Das hat doch nichts mit schwul zu tun, du Schwachkopf. Das wäre ja autoerotisch. Und ich sage nur, dass wir von einem ästhetischen Gesichtspunkt aus in exzellenter körperlicher Form sind."

„Das ist wahr. Frauen stehen auf ‚handfeste Körper' – ich glaube, so lautet doch die Muggelbezeichnung?"

„Möglich, aber sie stehen nicht auf Dickschädel! Unser Stammvater ist ein eigensinniger alter Narr. Diamantenharte Bauchmuskeln oder nicht, er wird nicht einen Finger krumm machen, um uns zu helfen."

„Schlägst du etwa vor, dass wir die Sache in die eigene Hand nehmen sollten?", warf eine trockene Stimme ein.

„Ich dachte, dass wir das schon ausprobiert hätten… letzte Nacht."

Das Kichern von nur schlecht unterdrücktem Gelächter kam von allen Seiten, einige versuchten, es als einen Husten klingen zu lassen, andere hielten sich damit nicht auf und schnaubten offen.

„Im Ernst, wir müssen wissen, ob das Mädchen an uns interessiert ist. Ich schlage einen Test vor."

„… Ah, das Essen ist da!"

„Albus sei gepriesen, dass er so gut mit den Hauselfen umgehen kann, wer weiß, wie er es geschafft hat, sie dazu zu bringen, so viel Essen zu schicken."

„Würstchen im Schlafrock und klebrige Rosinenbrötchen! Mein Lieblingsessen!"

„Das ist das Lieblingsessen von uns allen, du Schwachkopf!"

„Wichser."

„Hmm, ja!"

„Besonders nach letzter Nacht."

Mehr männliches Gelächter erfüllte den Raum, dazu ein verdrießliches Stöhnen, ehe es von den Geräuschen herum gereichter Teller und genussvollem Essen ersetzt wurde. Zwei Kannen Kaffee waren ebenfalls von der Schulküche herauf geschickt worden. Sie reichten nicht weit, aber es war genug, dass alle eine Tasse abbekamen.

„So, was soll nun dein angekündigter Test sein?"

„Nun ja, Küss-mich-Snape hier muss mit dem Mädchen knutschen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir ihn lassen. Es ist die kleinste offensive Sache, die wir machen können, um unsere Theorie zu testen."

„Und wie soll ich von ihrem Interesse – oder dem Fehlen desselben – berichten, wenn ich in dem Augenblick meine Existenz verliere, da ich fertig bin, das Mädchen zu küssen?"

„Einer von uns muss als Beobachter dabei sein."

„Wir _dürfen_ nicht riskieren, als Duplikat gesehen zu werden! Merlins magischer Arsch, wenn der Dunkle Lord etwas von uns erfährt…!"

Das Raunen zögerlicher Übereinstimmungen ging durch das Zimmer.

„Warum bringen wir sie nicht herunter ins Büro? So könnten wir sie alle beobachten und müssten nicht das Risiko eingehen, in den Korridoren gesehen zu werden."

„Wie bekommen wir sie hier herunter?"

„Schreib einen Zettel."

„Zettel können abgefangen werden. Wie sollen wir es unterzeichnen, ohne ertappt zu werden?"

„Albus hat uns eine ‚Armee' genannt", bot ein Duplikat nach kurzem Nachdenken an. „Warum nicht ‚Mittwochsarmee'? Nur sie allein würde genau wissen, was das bedeutet."

„Sie ist ein schlaues Mädchen. Sie wird es schnell herausfinden."

„Ja."

„Eben."

„Erinnert ihr euch, wie schnell sie in ihrem ersten Jahr das Gifträtsel unseres Stammvaters gelöst hat?"

Allgemeines Zustimmen und eine Reihe weicher, sich erinnernder Lächeln war zu sehen.

„Oh, hört auf, Tagträume über das Mädchen zu haben! Wir wissen alle, dass wir Gefühle für sie haben! Was wir jetzt tun müssen ist, herauszufinden, ob sie Gefühle für _uns_ hat. Oder zumindest, ob sie willens ist, unsere Geliebte zu sein."

„Ich bin schon mit einer Knutscherei zufrieden."

Küss-mich-Snape wurde mit einem angegessenem Rosinenbrötchen beworfen. Eigentlich sogar mit mehreren halbaufgegessenen Brötchen. Dann wurden diese mit kurzen Zauberstabbewegungen zurückgeholt, gereinigt und vertilgt. Als der letzte Kaffee getrunken war, entwarfen sie einen Brief – und, nachdem sie einige Minuten lang darüber debattiert hatten, wie er geschickt werden sollte, weil sie ihn ja nicht per Hand übergeben konnten und nicht einmal ungesehen zur Eulerei gehen konnten, flog er durch das Flohnetzwerk zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Widerstrebend setzten sich die Duplikate dann hin, um abzuwarten.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Hermine! Hol den Kopf aus den Büchern! Du kommst zu spät zum Frühstück!"

Durch das Klopfen und Rufen an ihrer eigenen Schlafzimmertür aus den Tiefen des Schlafes geweckt - es gab ein paar Vergünstigungen, wenn man Schulsprecherin war, auch wenn sie nun etwas vom Gryffindorturm abgesondert war – seufzte Hermine und streckte sich zufrieden. Sie hatte einen vollkommen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf hinter sich, streckte sich erneut brummend und genoss die Mattigkeit, die noch auf ihren Gliedern lag. Einen Moment später erinnerte sie sich und erstarrte. Professor Snape. Und Snape. Und Snape und Snape und Snape und Snape…

Dazu nicht nur die Menge Snapes da unten im Klassenzimmer, sondern auch die in ihren Träumen… _Oh, lieber Merlin… habe ich es mir wirklich wie verrückt in der letzten Nacht selbst gemacht und dabei an all diese Snapes gedacht, wie sie mir auf… sexuell gesehen… auf den kleinsten Wink hin gehorchten?_

Sie warf die Bettdecken zurück und überprüfte die Matratze. Die Bettwäsche war aus feiner Baumwolle und ein helles Gryffindorrot… und sie war ungefähr in der Mitte nass, mit weißlichen Resten am Rand. Da, wo ihre eigene Flüssigkeit herausgekommen war und trocknete. Sie hatte tatsächlich letzte Nacht in Gedanken an ein Dutzend Snapes um sie herum masturbiert und sich vorgestellt, wie sie sie streicheln, ihre Erektionen an sie drücken…

Hermine mochte noch Jungfrau sein, aber sie war eine belesene Jungfrau. Natürlich hatte sie in den letzten Monaten jede Ausgabe des _PlayWizard_ und der _PlayWitch_ konfisziert und angeblich nur deshalb Hauspunkte von den Bösewichten abgezogen, weil sie die Zeitschriften auf das Schulgelände gebracht hatten, doch insgeheim hatte sie die Seiten durchgeblättert und die sich bewegenden Zauberbilder in der Verschwiegenheit des Zimmers der Schulsprecherin betrachtet. Sie wusste, wie die männliche Anatomie in erregtem Zustand aussah und wie gut es funktionierte, wenn sie mit der erregten weiblichen Anatomie vereinigt wurde. Sie hatte Texte und Wälzer gelesen, Klinisches und Verbotenes, von Muggeln und Zauberern und sogar eine Anzahl von romantischen Muggeltaschenbüchern verschlungen. Sie hatte in der letzten Nacht davon geträumt wie es wäre, endlich von dem dunklen, grüblerischen, mysteriösen, ultra-intelligenten und demzufolge sexy Tränkemeister genommen zu werden… und von all seinen identischen, attraktiven Duplikaten.

Sie streckte sich noch einmal, während ihr Gesicht ein wenig schuldbewusst und voller Scham gerötet war, da sie eine sehnsüchtige Erregung bei diesen Gedanken spürte. Sie schleppte sich aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Ein Bürstenzauber kümmerte sich um ihr vom Schlaf verzaustes Haar und ein weiterer Zauber band ihre Schulkrawatte. Da ihre Bücher schon bereit standen, um später abgeholt zu werden, eilte sie hinaus und die Seitentreppe hinunter, die das Zimmer der Schulsprecherin mit dem Turm der Mädchen verband. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, waren außer Harry und Ron schon alle weg. Sie unterhielten sich über etwas, das sich nach Quidditch anhörte, während sie auf sie warteten. Hermine wollte gerade durch den Raum auf sie zugehen, als das Feuer grün aufflammte.

Ein viereckiges Stück Papier segelte durch das Feuer, traf Ron an der Hüfte und schlug dann am Boden auf. Der große, schlaksige Rotschopf runzelte die Stirn, bückte sich und hob es vom Teppich auf. „Hey! Oh, es ist für dich, Hermine!"

Sie lief zu ihm, während er schon das Siegel erbrach – ein Klumpen roten Wachses ohne irgendeinen Aufdruck darauf. Seine haselnussfarbigen Augen flogen schon darüber, als sie es ihm aus der sommersprossigen Hand riss. „Wenn es für _mich_ ist, dann sollten es auch _meine_ Augen zuerst lesen!"

„Ich bin doch nur neugierig!", protestierte er, wobei seine Stimme ein wenig brach. „Es kommen ja nicht viele Briefe durch den Floh. Wer ist diese ‚Mittwochsarmee' und warum wollen sie dich zum Mittagessen treffen?"

„Ja, was ist los, Hermine?", fragte auch Harry und versuchte, über ihre Schulter mitzulesen.

Sie warf beiden einen bezwingenden Blick zu und las die Nachricht endlich selbst.

‚_Hermine Granger,_

_wir müssen uns treffen und über eine bestimmte Sache, die für die Meisten von uns sehr wichtig ist, reden. Bitte kommen Sie zu der Nebentür am Anfangspunkt, wohin wir alle gingen, nachdem es begonnen hatte. Kommen Sie zur Mittagszeit, an der der Andere verhindert ist und sagen Sie niemandem, wo wir sind, wohin Sie gehen oder warum. Sie kennen ja den Grund für diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und wir vertrauen darauf, dass Sie darüber Stillschweigen bewahren. Kommen Sie allein und bringen Sie die anderen beiden NICHT mit. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall mit hinein gezogen werden – aus dem gleichen Grund._

_Mittwochsarmee_

_PS: Wir füttern Sie auch, daher brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen ums Verhungern zu machen, wenn Sie nicht in die Große Halle gehen.' _

„… Und?", forderte sie Harry auf, als sie den Brief wieder zusammenfaltete. Er war mit einem Kupferdruckschriftzauber geschrieben worden, um die Absender zu tarnen. „Wer sind sie und was wollen sie?"

„Niemand, den du kennst und nichts, was euch etwas angeht."

„Aber, Hermine…"

„Ich meine das auch so!", beteuerte sie und stopfte die Nachricht in ihre Robe. „Es geht euch nichts an!"

„Hermine, du bist unsere Freundin!", erinnerte Harry sie bedeutungsvoll. „Alles, was dich betrifft, geht uns etwas an."

„Genau!", stimmte Ron heftig nickend zu.

Sie wusste, dass sie das Rätsel nicht einfach sein lassen würden. Ihre Gedanken rasten und dann warf sie ihren beiden besten Freunden einen gerissenen Blick zu. „Es geht euch nicht _alles_ etwas an."

„Doch, das tut es!", protestierte Ron.

„So ist es, wir haben ein Recht, es zu erfahren!"

„Nicht in _diesem_ Fall…" wickelte sie sie trällernd ein, um Zweifel zu erwirken.

„Hör zu, du sagst uns jetzt, um was es geht oder wir sitzen dir so lange auf der Pelle, bis du dein rätselhaftes Treffen verpasst", drohte ihr der Junge-der-lebt.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und ‚gab nach'. „Es geht um… _ihr wisst schon_."

Sie sahen sie missbilligend an.

„_Ihr wisst schon_!" Sie schaute vielsagend zurück.

Sie tauschten fragende Blicke. Ron schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein… wir _wissen_ es nicht."

„Wovon redest du eigentlich?", fügte Harry genauso verwirrt hinzu.

„_Mädchenzeugs_? _Monatliches_ Mädchenzeugs?", meinte Hermine hinweisend, aber gelogen und musste gleichzeitig ein Kichern unterdrücken, als beide Jungs erbleichten. Gott, Professor Snape wird mich umbringen, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich seine Doppelgängerarmee scharfzüngiger Männlichkeiten mit dem bloßen Gedanken an die Periode von Mädchen in Verbindung gebracht habe! Sie warf ihren Freunden, die zusammengezuckt waren, einen empörten Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaubt mir, das ist alles, was ihr wissen müsst. Versprecht ihr mir, meine Abwesenheit vom Mittagessen zu decken, während ich weg bin, um über das… Zeugs zu reden?"

Sie erschauerten und murmelten etwas, das sich anhörte wie eine widerwillige Zustimmung. Zufrieden mit ihrer kleinen Täuschung schob Hermine die beiden aus der Tür. Sie würden nach allem ganz sicher zu spät zum Frühstück kommen.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Zu Beginn der Mittagszeit sah man die Schulsprecherin durch die Kerker patrouillieren. Sie unterbrach ein Paar männliche Slytherins beim Küssen, verjagte eine Bande Zweitklässler aus Hufflepuff und klopfte, als die Korridore endlich leer waren, an die Tür von Professor Snapes Büro. Sie öffnete sich und eine Hand zerrte sie hinein. Die Tür wurde schnell aber leise geschlossen und Hermine fand sich von elf Tränkemeistern umringt. Sie runzelte die Stirn und zählte, um sicher zu gehen, nach – und dann noch einmal.

„Ähm… waren es gestern Abend nicht _zwölf_ Duplikate? Als alles gesagt und getan war?"

„Dusch-Snape hat seine Mission erfüllt", erklärte einer der Snapes und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie standen im Raum herum und waren noch genauso angezogen, wie sie sie zuletzt gesehen hatte – in den selben schwarzen Kleidern, im Gehrock und der Lehrerrobe, doch jeder stand etwas anders als der Benachbarte – einige lehnten an den Regalen mit den Ekel-Sachen-im-Glas, einige standen mit gespreizten Beinen und gefalteten Armen da und einige saßen auf der Schreibtischkante des wahren Professors – doch jeder schaute exakt so aus wie der daneben. Groß, finster und scharfzüngig. Sexy wie die Hölle – was sie an ihre Träume und Phantasien der vergangenen Nacht erinnerte.

„Ähm… ‚Dusch-Snape'?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd, doch vorsichtig, da sie die vielen Professoren nicht kränken wollte. Sie betete, dass sie alle den wahren Snapeschen Charakter hatten und sich nicht an ihren geröteten Wangen stören würden.

„Wir stecken in einem Dilemma", erklärte der Eine, der schon vorher gesprochen hatte. Er schien von den anderen als Sprecher-Snape gewählt worden zu sein. „Wir haben festgestellt, dass jeder von uns erschaffen wurde, um eine gewisse Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Für einige von uns ist diese Bestimmung gleich, doch bei anderen ist sie einzigartig."

„Oh!" Das ergab nun alles einen Sinn für sie. „Darum ist der eine, der erschien und mir die ganzen Hauspunkte gab, prompt wieder verschwunden – das war sein Existenzgrund, oder?"

Sprecher-Snape nickte. „Ja. Offenbar hat es unser Stammvater gestern nicht gut aufgenommen, dass der Rest von uns so viele Hauspunkte wegen Ihrer Impertinenz ihm gegenüber abgezogen hat. Er hatte eindeutig das Bedürfnis, diese Ungerechtigkeit, so viele Punkte zu verlieren, zu korrigieren, hickste zwangsweise – und sein Duplikat erschien und stillte das Verlangen, woraufhin er sofort wieder verschwand. Was uns zu unseren eigenen, existenziellen Nöten und dem Grund, warum jeder von uns da ist, führt."

„Oh…", meinte Hermine und blinzelte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was es denn sein könnte, das so viele Snapes immer noch aktiv hielt.

„Ich fange an", erklärte ein Anderer, einer derjenigen, die seine schwarze, mit Wolle bekleidete Hüfte gegen den Tisch mit Gerätschaften gegenüber dem Schreibtisch des Professors gelehnt hatte. „Miss Granger, ich muss Sie bitten, mich weder anzulügen noch mit der Antwort zu zögern. Sie sprechen dieses Mal nicht mit dem Schulleiter… und auch nicht mit dem originalen Professor Snape, wie Sie es gestern so… wortgewandt… ausgedrückt haben. Alles was Sie hier sagen, wird höchst vertraulich behandelt. Es ist sogar so, falls unsere Theorie stimmt, dass es unerlässlich ist, dass nichts von dieser Unterhaltung diesen Raum verlässt. Neben unserem Recht, unsere Existenz zu unserem Schutz geheim zu halten… würde es nichts Gutes verheißen, wenn der Feind die Bedeutung unserer Erschaffung herausfinden würde. Verstehen Sie das und stimmen Sie dem zu?"

„Ähm… ja, Sir." Hermine flehte inständig, dass er sie nicht über bestimmte Dinge ausfragen würde, die ihre Taten mit den Jungs in den vergangenen Jahren anging.

„Gut. Was genau haben Sie zu der Zeit am Zustand des wahren Severus Snapes bemerkt, als die meisten von uns entstanden?", fragte er sie ruhig, während sie seine dunklen Augen mit einem verschlossenem, neutralem Ausdruck musterten.

_Was ich bemerkt habe…? Oh, Gott_, dachte Hermine und spürte, wie ihre Wangen zu brennen anfingen, als ihr klar wurde, was für eine Bedeutung diese Frage in ihr auslöste. _Was habe ich_ bemerkt?

„Sie zögern, Miss Granger." Mehr als ein Paar rabenschwarze Augen bohrten sich in sie.

Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie vor Verlegenheit umkommen. „Ich… kann nicht…"

„Spucken Sie es schon aus!", fauchte er ungeduldig.

„Brüll sie nicht an, du Idiot!", befahl ein anderer Duplikat-Snape dem Fragesteller. „Wenn es bei uns anderen funktioniert, dann auch ganz sicher bei _dir_! Also, entschuldige dich bei Miss Granger!"

Eine hohe, feste Braue krümmte sich und ein empörtes Schnaufen entfleuchte der langen, markanten Nase. „Also gut, Miss Granger, ich entschuldige mich demütig, dass ich Sie angeschnauzt habe und ich entschuldige mich auch für jedwede Unannehmlichkeit, die meine Frage verursacht haben mag. Trotzdem, von Ihrer Antwort hängt meine ganze Existenz ab. Deshalb frage ich Sie erneut: Was haben Sie am Zustand des originalen Snape bemerkt, als die Mehrheit von uns ins Leben sprang?"

„Ich… er… war…" _Oh Gott, das ist so peinlich!_ Unfähig, den Blick so vieler Kopien des Mannes zu begegnen, der sie in ihren Gedanken viel länger als nur einen Tag verfolgte, starrte Hermine auf den Boden, während ihr ganzes Gesicht beschämt brannte. „Er… hatte eine Erektion", murmelte sie.

„Verdammter Mist! Ich stecke hier für immer fest!" Sie sah hoch, als sie das hörte. Der fremde Snape bemerkte ihre Verwirrung und erklärte schroff: „Der ganze Sinn meiner Existenz war, dass Sie diese eine Tatsache _nicht_ bemerken, Miss Granger. Da Sie das aber eindeutig haben, kann ich meine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen. Außer natürlich, dass wir Ihre Erinnerungen obliviaten, aber diese Zauber sind tückisch und ihr Wissen darüber, wie man den Duplikationstrank richtig herstellt, ist unschätzbar für den Orden. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich das nicht guten Gewissens tun kann."

Er sah aus, als wollte er noch murmeln „Verfluchte Scheiße", oder etwas mit ähnlich vulgärer Ausdrucksweise, doch er kniff die Lippen zusammen und fuhr mit seinen Betrachtungen fort.

„Das einzig Gute an dieser Situation ist nur", brummte das prüde Duplikat finster, „dass ich mich nun in der perfekten, wenn auch wenig beneidenswerten Lage befinde, ein Testobjekt für ein unerfüllbares, existenzielles Bedürfnis zu sein. Ich vertraue auf Merlin, dass es ein Zeitlimit für meine Existenz gibt… weil man wahrscheinlich in keiner peinlicheren Situation als ich stecken kann. Die Tatsache, die Sie bemerkt haben, Miss Granger, ist der klare Widerspruch zu meinem Sein."

„Es… tut mir leid…"

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Plattitüden", unterbrach nahtlos ein anderer Snape und warf geringschätzig ein: „Er hat immer noch einen nützlichen Zweck, wie schon gesagt wurde. Es gibt hoffentlich wirklich ein Zeitlimit für diesen Replikationsprozess und wenn es so ist, wissen wir irgendwann genau, wie lange es dauert. Trotzdem gibt es für Sie immer noch zehn weitere Snapes mit Zielen, die erreicht werden sollten… und das Bedürfnis, dass sie auch erfüllt werden, wächst mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde in uns an. Ich würde sagen, dass es weit dringlichere Probleme gibt, die Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bedürfen."

„Ich habe zehn… weitere…?" Hermines Augen wurden groß und ihre Stimme verlor sich, als es ihr dämmerte. Diese Doppelsnapes waren wegen Bedürfnissen und Wünschen erschaffen worden, die vom originalen Professor Snape gefühlt wurden. Er erschuf sie, als er hicksen musste… und in dem Augenblick, als die Mehrheit von ihnen erschien, hatte er… eine… eine…

_Sie war in einem Raum mit zehn sexuell getriebenen Severus Snapes gefangen._ Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie nach Hilfe schreiend davon laufen oder eifrig und glühend vor Lust auf die Knie fallen sollte. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen. Prüder-Snape… sie konnte von ihm nicht anders denken… drückte sich vom Tisch ab und fasste sie am Ellbogen. Er führte sie freundlich trotz ihres zögerlichen Schrittes in Richtung der geraden Stühle mit der hohen Lehne gegenüber dem Schreibtisch.

„_Atmen Sie_, Miss Granger. Keiner von ihnen wird…"

Ein entsetzter Schrei unterbrach ihn, gefolgt von dem Geklapper von Holz auf Stein. Alle Köpfe fuhren in die Richtung der Seitentür herum, die zum Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke führte. Ron Weasley stand in der offenen Tür, durch den Anblick von so vielen Snapes an einem Ort versteinert. Er hatte vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen, doch Harry Potter, der hinter der Schulter seines rothaarigen Freundes hervorschaute, hatte ihn noch. Auch wenn er ebenfalls völlig geschockt von dem war, was er dort sah… und sah… und sah…

„_Impedimenta_!"

Alle Snapes ruckten ihre Köpfe zurück zu Hermine. Sie war durch das Bedürfnis, handeln zu müssen, aufgerüttelt worden und rannte nun zur Tür, den Zauberstab parat. „Ich habe ihnen gesagt, sie sollen mir nicht nachgehen! Ich habe sogar behauptet, ein Mädchentreffen zu haben, damit sie fort bleiben, und, haben sie das getan? Natürlich nicht, nicht diese beiden noblen _Idioten_! _Jungs_!" Die Empörung in ihrer Stimme ließ die Snapes irritierte Blicke austauschen. „… und jetzt? Stehen Sie nicht einfach hier rum! Helfen Sie mir, sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer zu bekommen, ehe der Lähmzauber wieder vorbei ist!"

Einige der Snapes bewegten sich, um dem nachzukommen, aber einer bemerkte: „Und warum, präzise gesagt, sollte das gut sein, sie zurück ins Klassenzimmer zu bringen?"

„Weil ich einen Gedächtniszauber sprechen werde, gerade stark genug, um die letzten fünf Minuten zu löschen… Sie können sie da runterlassen, dankeschön. Also, alle zurück ins Büro", befahl sie ihnen, nachdem sie die beiden vom Zauber gelähmten Jugendlichen abgesetzt hatten.

„Sie sind ganz schön herrisch, einen Lehrer einfach zu herum zu kommandieren", stellte einer von ihnen trocken fest.

„Genau betrachtet ist keiner von Ihnen mein Lehrer… und es war Ihre Nachricht, die zu diesem Chaos geführt hat", entgegnete Hermine.

„Die Frau hat da nicht ganz Unrecht", murmelte ein anderer.

„Sie müssen aber zurück zu uns kommen, sobald sie diese beiden Dummköpfe da fort geschickt haben", bemerkte einer ihrer dunkelhaarigen Helfer und verhalf Ron neben einem der Labortische zu einem festen Stand auf den Beinen. „Die fragliche Angelegenheit wurde noch nicht geregelt."

Sie errötete und schluckte. „Ich… natürlich. Ich bin gleich zurück. Sobald ich sie weggeschickt habe. Schließen Sie dieses Mal beide Türen, ja?"

„Sie waren geschlossen", seufzte einer von ihnen genervt. „Aber wie üblich haben diese beiden Dummköpfe sich geweigert, auch nur den gewöhnlichsten Höflichkeitsregeln zu folgen."

„Vergessen Sie Mr. Weasleys Zauberstab nicht", erinnerte ein weiterer Snape Hermine und reichte ihn ihr, ehe er den Rest von ihnen zurück in das Büro drängte und die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nur einen Moment später konnte man Geschrei dahinter hören. Hermine starrte auf die Tür und fragte sich, was da vor sich ging. Sie schalt sich in Gedanken und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihre zwei besten Freunde. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich das tun muss, aber Professor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass niemand, und ich meine auch _niemand_, wissen darf, was passiert ist. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass ich eure Erinnerungen der letzten Minuten auslöschen muss. Es tut mir wirklich fürchterlich leid…"

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Wie konntet ihr es nur wagen, sie hier herunter zu holen!", fauchte Severus seine Duplikate vor Wut schäumend an. Er hatte vermutet, dass etwas vor sich ging, als er Weasley und Potter flüsternd in der Eingangshalle vorfand und sie dann anstatt in die Große Halle nach unten in die Kerker liefen. Sie hatten etwas über das Wegemuster der Patrouillen der Schulsprecherin gemurmelt. Seine Instinkte waren scharf und daher beobachtete er sie aus dem Schatten heraus, wie sie sein Klassenzimmer betraten, hörte Ron Weasleys ohrenbetäubend spitzen Schrei und sah von seinem Standort aus durch die teilweise offene Klassraumtür, wie die anderen Snapes aus seinem Büro liefen um die Sache mit den beiden Dummköpfen zu erledigen.

Sobald er hörte, dass Hermine alle zurück schickte, während sie mit ihren schwachköpfigen Freunden umging, schlüpfte er zur nächsten Tür und ließ sich selbst hinein. Jetzt warfen ihm alle rebellische Blicke zu. Na ja, der patentierte Tränkeprofessor-Blick würde ja am Original nicht wirklich wirken! Schade, dass es auch umgekehrt so war, auch wenn er ihnen trotzdem einen kollektiven, finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte euch gesagt… ich dachte, der _Schulleiter_ hätte euch gesagt, dass ihr in unseren Räumen bleiben müsst?", blaffte er seine Replikationen an. „Was dachtet ihr euch denn, was ihr sie fragen könntet? Ob sie die ganze Runde küsst? Gott, was seid ihr geistlos! Ihr denkt mit dem _Schwanz_!", schnaubte er verächtlich. „Habt ihr keinen gesunden Menschenverstand, keinen _Respekt_ für die Frau?"

„Wir wollten _sie_ wählen lassen. Wenn wir es dir überlassen würden, _gäbe_ es überhaupt keine Wahlmöglichkeit!"

„Nun, es ist mir überlassen, weil _ich_ mit den Konsequenzen _eurer_ Torheiten leben muss! _Sofort in meine Wohnung_!"

Die finsteren Blicke der Duplikate konnten ihn nicht erschüttern. Sein eigener, glühender und düsterer Blick machte zum Glück Eindruck auf sie, genau wie der Finger, der auf den verborgenen Durchgang deutete. Zögernd… mürrisch… bewegten sie sich und der, der dem Eingang am Nächsten stand, aktivierte ihn mit einem leise gesprochenen Passwort. Severus ließ die Hände auf den vorderen Rand seines Schreibtischs fallen und senkte den Kopf. Er wünschte sich, dass sein Leben im Moment nicht so verdammt kompliziert wäre. Es klopfte an der Seitentür und sie wurde sofort danach geöffnet. Severus Kopf ruckte hoch und zur Seite. Er beobachtete Hermine Granger, wie sie sich durch die Tür schob und sie dann hinter sich schloss.

„Na bitte. Sie sind weg und keiner hat etwas bemerkt. Ich… oh! Ähm… wo sind denn die anderen alle hin?", fragte sie ihn mit überrascht weit geöffneten, karamellbraunen Augen. Sie sah ihn ohne ein Anzeichen von Angst im Blick an – nur neugierig. „Welcher sind Sie?"

Er richtete sich auf und richtete mit leichter Bewegung seine Roben um den Körper. „Das Original, Miss Granger."

„Oh!" Ihre Hand flog zu ihrem Mund und Farbe kroch in ihre Wangen, ehe sie blass wurde. „Ich… es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so herein gekommen bin… ich dachte, es wären die anderen, sie sagten, ich solle hierher zurück kommen…"

„Miss Granger, Sie werden _nicht_ in die Nähe meiner Doppelgänger gehen. Ist das klar?", ordnete Severus an und zuckte innerlich zusammen, wie unschuldig und vertrauensvoll sie in ein Zimmer voller geiler Snapes gekommen war.

„Aber ich…"

„Ich sagte, _ist das klar_?"

„Äh… ja, Sir. Es ist klar", kam die kleinlaute Antwort. „Aber ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn sie…"

„Es ist nicht nötig, dass Sie das verstehen. Nur, dass Sie sich fügen. Gehen Sie jetzt wieder. Sie werden vor morgen nicht mehr im Zaubertränkeunterricht erwartet."

„Ja, Professor."

Es war eine Erleichterung zu sehen, wie sie sich umdrehte und durch die Seitentür verschwand. Severus fiel erneut zusammen und stützte sich am Schreibtisch ab. Er konnte, er wagte es nicht, seine lustgesteuerten Duplikate in die Nähe der Schulsprecherin kommen lassen. Ihre Unschuld sollte nicht von jemandem, der wie er war, besudelt werden. Und schon gar nicht von so _vielen_ wie ihm.

Er bemerkte allerdings nicht die dunklen, identischen Augen eines duplizierten Snapes, der ihn vom geheimen Durchgang aus beobachtete und auch nicht, wie dieser den Blick senkte.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ein Stöhnen weckte ihn auf. Seine Ohren stachen von den leisen Geräuschen der Finger, die Fleisch liebkosten. Noch ein Stöhnen, dieses Mal von der anderen Seite seines Schlafzimmers. Ein drittes, leises Aufstöhnen, das von den ungleichmäßigen Geräuschen von diversen Händen begleitet wurden, die diverse Erektionen streichelten. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck verdrehte Severus die Augen, auch wenn es in seinem Zimmer fast dunkel war und versuchte, die Geräusche von acht oder neun wichsenden Snapes auszublenden.

Bald erreichten einige von ihnen mit leisem Grunzen den Höhepunkt, einige geflüsterte oder gestöhnte Worte erklangen… derselbe Name natürlich, es variierte nur etwas durch das sexuelle Timing des Ausführenden.

_Endlich_, dachte er, drehte sich auf den Bauch und versuchte zu schlafen. Er war gerade am eindämmern, als diese äußerst männlichen Geräusche erneut anfingen. Severus zog sein Kissen unter dem Kopf heraus und drückte es über seine Ohren. Wenn nur nicht der moschusartige Geruch von so viel Befriedigung in der Luft hängen würde…

Nur einen Augenblick später riss er sich das Kissen wieder vom Kopf, stützte sich auf dem Ellbogen auf und begann, die Köpfe zu zählen. Eins, zwei… vier… sieben… zehn. Nachweislich waren nur zehn Duplikate da… und der elfte fehlte, wobei es keinerlei Möglichkeit gab zu sagen, welcher es war. Unglücklicherweise war nur einer von ihnen ein Prüder-Snape und so blieb eine bestürzend hohe Chance, dass der Fehlende einer der sexuell-genötigten war. Severus hielt sich nicht damit auf, ein Preisgeld auszusetzen um festzustellen, welchen Grund die Kopie gehabt hatte, sein Lager zu verlassen oder zu raten, wohin er gehen würde.

Alle Professoren hatten die Liste der derzeitigen Passwörter für die verschiedenen Hausschlafräume, falls sich ein Notfall einstellen und ihre Hilfe benötigt würde, egal, welcher Hauszugehörigkeit man war… und seine Duplikate wussten alles, was Severus bis zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Erschaffung auch gewusst hatte.

_Scheiße_.

tbc

__________________________________________________________________________________

Na, hat es gefallen *lach*? Ich hoffe doch. Kapitel drei ist schon in Arbeit und kommt im September.

Wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Rückmeldungen und die Antworten darauf findet ihr auf meiner Homepage.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Army of Snapes**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie, das Original ist von ladyofthemasque.

Thank you for your permission, Lotm!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Ladyofthemasque, die viel Spaß beim Schreiben hatte, gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden. Weder Lotm noch ich machen irgendeinen finanziellen Gewinn.

Liebe Schnuffi, danke für dein schnelles Betalesen!

Neues Jahr, neues Kapitel, neues Homepage Layout… für euch ist sicher erst mal nur wichtig, dass es weitergeht, oder? *gg*

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

Das Prickeln, als die stummen Schutzzauber anschlugen, weckte Hermine. Sie war ein wenig desorientiert, doch die Magie war eindeutig: jemand war ins Zimmer der Schulsprecherin eingedrungen. So leise sie konnte, schlängelte sie ihre Hand unter der Decke in Richtung des Nachtkästchens heraus, um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen.

„Sie sind wach."

Hermine erstarrte. Sie kannte diese Stimme. Sie kannte diese tiefe, weiche, samtig-dunkle Stimme sogar sehr gut und sie wusste, dass sie unter ihrer Bettdecke nackt war. Da sie nun ihr eigenes Zimmer hier an der Schule hatte, hatte sie zu ihrem Sommerschlafgewohnheiten zurückgegriffen – kein Pyjama, kein Nachthemd, nichts außer einem Slip, wenn ihre monatliche Zeit da war und das war momentan nicht der Fall. Sie war nackt und er befand sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Na ja, einer von ihnen jedenfalls.

„Keine Angst, Miss Granger. Ich bin nur gekommen, um mit Ihnen zu reden."

„Ähm… reden?", wiederholte sie und drehte ihren Arm vorsichtig, damit sie nach den Decken greifen konnte, die nur einen Teil ihres Rückens bedeckte und zog sie ein Stück höher. Etwas Weiches fiel auf ihren Rücken und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

„_Reden_", versicherte ihr der Snape in ihrem Schlafzimmer leise, doch mit fester Stimme. „Hier ist Ihr Morgenmantel, ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie ihn anlegen würden. Ich werde mich so lange umdrehen."

Ein vorsichtiger, schneller Blick über die Schulter bestätigte ihr, dass sich die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt tatsächlich von ihr abgewandt hatte, da sie seine Silhouette noch schwach im Licht des sterbenden Feuers erkennen konnte. Hermine rang kurz mit sich und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Dann glitt sie unter ihrer Decke hervor und wickelte rasch den dunkelroten Morgenmantel um sich. Sie band den Gürtel und zog auch das Revers zusammen. Sie wünschte, sie hätte auch ihr Nachthemd bereit gelegt. Da die Suite der Schulsprecherin auch über ein eigenes Badezimmer verfügte, konnte sie auch nackt hingehen, wenn sie das wollte und hielt sich daher mit solchen Feinheiten schon länger nicht mehr auf. Der Morgenmantel war nur für den Fall da, dass sie eines der Mädchen im Turm aus irgendeinem Grund brauchte.

„Ähm… sind Sie derjenige, ähm, der unbedingt verhindern wollte, dass ich merke…?"

„Nein."

Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus.

„Aber ich bin auch nicht einer von denen, die von exzessiven, sexuellen Gedanken über Sie getrieben werden."

„Oh." Hermine war nicht sicher, ob sie enttäuscht oder eher erleichtert sein sollte. Sie fühlte einen verwirrenden Mix aus beidem.

„Darf ich mich umdrehen?"

Sie überprüfte ihre Vorderseite, zog das Revers nochmals zusammen und setzte sich so sittsam wie möglich auf ihre Bettkante. „Bitte."

„Vielen Dank." Er wandte sich um und nahm ihren Anblick in sich auf – das dunkle Beerenrot ihres Mantels und das zerzauste Haar. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und doch gab es da auch noch eine Emotion in seinen Augen, die Hermine aber nicht zuordnen konnte. Er blinzelte und sah weg, gestikulierte dann aber in Richtung ihres Schreibtisches. „Kann ich mich setzen?"

„Natürlich. Worüber… worüber möchten Sie reden, mitten in der Nacht?"

Er hob den Stuhl an, drehte ihn herum und zog ihn näher heran. Dann setzte er sich, überschlug elegant die Beine und verschränkte die Hände im Schoß. Er war voll bekleidet und hatte sogar seine, oder besser gesagt, des Tränkemeisters Lehrerroben an. „Severus Snape."

„Bitte?", fragte Hermine verwirrt nach.

„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Severus Snape sprechen", verdeutlichte er. „Alles, das er bis zur Zeit meiner Erschaffung wusste, weiß ich auch, genauso wie die anderen Duplikate. Ich gebe Ihnen die Chance, mich alles zu fragen, was Sie schon immer über ihn wissen wollten."

Sie verstand immer noch nicht. „Ich kapier es nicht… zuerst einmal… Sie sind er, aber dennoch ein Duplikat und ich glaube nicht, dass der Professor irgendeiner lebendigen Seele vertraut – mal von Professor Dumbledore abgesehen. Außerdem… wenn das Ihr Daseinszwang ist, dann ist es eine ziemlich merkwürdige Art von Zwang!"

„Das ist ein Nebeneffekt meines Existenzgrundes. Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht danach", fügte er rasch hinzu und hob eine Hand, wie um ihre bevorstehende Frage aufzuhalten. „Es genügt, dass ein Preisgeben des Grundes alles zunichte machen könnte, genauso wie bei Ihrer Befragung über den physischen Status unseres Erschaffers. Das hat alles für Prüder-Snape ruiniert, dessen einziges Ziel es war, dass Sie nicht erfahren, dass der wahre Severus Snape Sie interessant findet."

„Oh. Ähm… genau. Ich kann Sie also… _alles_ über den original Professor Snape fragen", fragte sie langsam und vorsichtig, „und Sie werden wirklich _antworten_? Ehrlich?"

„Alles?"

„Ehrenwort?", wagte Hermine zu fragen.

Er wölbte eine Augenbraue wegen ihrer Dreistigkeit, neigte aber gnädig den Kopf. „Ehrenwort."

_Oh. Wow._ Hermine blinzelte. Eine völlig ehrliche Version des Severus Snape, in ihren Räumen und das spät in der Nacht! Und dazu willig, ihre Fragen zu beantworten! Unglücklicherweise war ihr Kopf wegen des Schocks total leer gefegt. „Ähm… ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll. Was glauben Sie, was ich über den wahren Professor Snape wissen sollte?"

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten trocken, da nun wieder ihm der Ball zugeworfen worden war. „Wie Sie möchten. Zuerst… er ist nicht der Mann, der er vorgibt zu sein. Einiges ist seine eigene Persönlichkeit… und er verabscheut Ihre beiden besten Freunde, insbesondere Potter, weil er immer noch Schwierigkeiten hat, Harry von seinem Vater zu unterscheiden, der für Severus in seiner Jugend ein schikanierender Tyrann war. Ronald Weasley kann er einfach nur deshalb nicht leiden, weil er ständig um Potter ist und wenig Selbstvertrauen zu seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten hat – was den Tränkemeister fast jedes Mal erschaudern lässt. Er weiß, dass Weasley es viel besser könnte, wenn er nur genügend Selbstbewusstsein hätte. Auch wenn er es momentan nicht offen zugeben kann, sehnt sich Severus danach, fair zu allen Häusern zu sein, Voldemort offen entgegen zu stehen und nicht nur den Respekt seiner Kollegen im Orden zu haben, sondern auch ihre ehrliche Anerkennung für seine Bemühungen in diesem Krieg.

„Er hungert nach Zuneigung und echter Freundschaft, auch wenn letzteres an einer ziemlich unglücklichen Kindheit liegt, in der er nicht lernte, wie man sich Freunde macht. Sein derzeitiger Status als Spion zwang ihn dazu, seine früheren Freunde unter den Todessern anzulügen und vorzutäuschen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Außerdem belog er seine Kollegen, die nicht im Orden waren, um seine Tarnung zu wahren und war so unfähig, sich offen Freunde zu suchen. Nicht einmal _im_ Orden, weil er das Bedürfnis hatte, seine unfreundliche Persönlichkeit beizubehalten um nicht wegen versehentlicher Widersprüche Misstrauen zu erwecken. Es ist leichter, ständig mit einer Lüge zu leben als zu versuchen, hin und wieder die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nichts davon machte es ihm leicht, neue Freunde zu finden.

„Er _ist_ im Inneren ein guter Mensch und möchte Albus Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihn beweisen. Er weiß nicht, ob er den Krieg überleben wird – ein begründeter Zweifel, wenn man seine Lage sieht – doch schlimmer, er glaubt daran, dass er es nicht verdient, den Krieg zu überleben. Natürlich denkt er, dass es für ihn neben der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords nichts gibt, dass es wert wäre, zu leben, außer dem festen Glauben, dass er um jeden Preis aufgehalten werden muss."

Krummbein kam unter dem Bett hervor, streckte sich und tapste dann zu ihm hinüber. Er schnüffelte am Hosenbein und dem Stiefel, der über dem Kopf der Katze baumelte, ehe er sich an dem Mann im Zimmer rieb.

Duplikat-Snape griff nach unten und streichelte dem Kater über den Kopf. „Er _braucht_ etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnt, Miss Granger."

Hermine betrachtete den replizierten Snape, der auf dem Stuhl in ihrem Schlafzimmer saß. Sie vergaß, ihren Morgenmantel an den Knien und an der Brust geschlossen zu halten. „Ist… ist das Ihr Daseinsgrund? Jemanden zu haben, der das Leben wert ist?"

Sie erkannte erst nachdem sie gefragt hatte, dass er sie gewarnt hatte, dass er ihr das nicht sagen würde, und war überrascht, als sie tatsächlich eine Antwort bekam.

„So könnte man es interpretieren, allerdings nur indirekt. Seine Lieblingsfarben sind schwarz und silber, er bevorzugt morgens Kaffee und abends Tee, er liebt die Kunst der Zaubertränkebrauerei, auch wenn das Unterrichten von so vielen Dummköpfen ziemlich frustrierend ist. Er hat schon immer eine gegenteilige Meinung zu Dumbledore gehabt, welche Einheiten in Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste gelehrt werden sollten – und es sollte zu seinen Gunsten gesehen werden, dass einige seiner Ideen schon mehr als einem Schüler beträchtlichen Anlass zur Trauer erspart hat, Ihre Freunde und Sie eingeschlossen. Er ist für diese Ideen schon seit Voldemorts ursprünglichem Verschwinden eingetreten und verfolgt diese Angelegenheit nur noch mehr, seit der Dunkle Lord durch das Versteck von Professor Quirrell als Lehrer wieder zu den Lebenden zurückgekehrt ist. Und… Sie sollten wissen, dass er Katzen mag, auch wenn er das jedem gegenüber, der fragt, bestreitet."

Der Snape in ihrem Schlafzimmer bückte sich ein wenig weiter und ließ seine Finger vor der wankelmütigen Katze baumeln. Krummbein schnüffelte einmal, zweimal, dreimal und drückte dann seinen Kopf gegen diese langen, schwieligen, geschickten Finger. Zu Hermines Verblüffung streichelte und kratzte der Doppel-Snape nicht nur über das Haupt ihrer Katze, sondern ging noch weiter: er beugte sich weiter vor und hob Krummbein auf seinen Schoß – und ihr Kater ließ das zu! Das war das wirklich Unglaubliche daran. Krummbein gestattete das nicht nur, er rieb seine Pfoten an den überschlagenen Knien des Duplikates, setzte sich auf seine Schenkel und kniff seine Augen in der Art zusammen, die ausdrückte: _ich bekomme all die Aufmerksamkeit die ich will und bin daher die tollste Katze in der ganzen Welt…_

Der Anblick dieser Hände, die so geschickt waren, wenn es darum ging, Zutaten vorzubereiten, streichelten ihre Katze mit gleicher Erfahrenheit und Hermine beneidete die orangefarbene Katze auf seinem Schoß. Abgelenkt fragte sie sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, selbst von diesen Händen gestreichelt zu werden… und wie laut sie schnurren würde, wenn er es dann tat. Sie sah hoch und erkannte wieder diesen Blick in seinen dunklen Augen. Ertappt fragte sie sich, wie viel von ihren Gedanken gerade auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen gewesen waren.

Sie räusperte sich. „Also… welche Bücher liest er gerne?"

„Alles und jedes. Etwa genauso wie Sie", erwiderte kopierter Snape und warf einen Seitenblick auf ihre Bücherregale, die zum Bersten voll mit allem möglichem waren – von alten Textbüchern bis zu Muggeltaschenbüchern. „Er ist ein süchtiger Lerner. Ein ewiger Schüler. Er war ähnlich wie Sie, als er noch zur Schule ging. Außer, dass er im Hogwartsexpress von jedem gemieden wurde, bis auf Lucius Malfoy, der ihm anbot, sein Freund zu sein. Er hätte sich während der Auswahl sogar entscheiden können, nach Ravenclaw zu gehen, da er aber seiner Nase wegen von einigen älteren Ravenclaws ausgelacht worden war, hatte er den Kontakt mit den Mitgliedern dieses Hauses vermeiden wollen. Sie wissen ja, dass Kinder ganz schön grausam zu jenen, die anders sind, sein können."

Hermine gab es einen Stich ins Herz als sie an einen ganz jungen Snape dachte, der nervös seine erste Reise zur Zaubererschule antrat und von denen, die eigentlich seine Freunde hätten sein sollen, gehänselt wurde. „Ich hätte auch nach Ravenclaw gehen können", hörte sie sich gestehen, während er den schnurrenden, zufriedenen Krummbein auf seinem Schoß streichelte. Diese Hände waren eindeutig hypnotisierend und sie musste sich erst wieder einen Augenblick sammeln. „Aber der Hut schickte mich nach Gryffindor, wie man weiß."

„Ihre hohe Intelligenz ist eines der Dinge, die er an Ihnen schätzt", erklärte der Snape in ihrem Schlafzimmer mit einer leichten Andeutung von etwas, dass ein Lächeln sein konnte.

„Er… er schätzt mich?", fragte Hermine mit pochendem Herz in der Brust. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihr Brustbein und stieß dort auf blanke Haut. Errötend zog sie schnell ihren Morgenmantel zusammen und war froh, dass wenigstens die samtigen Falten über ihren Knien anständig an Ort und Stelle lagen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie eine Menge Haut gezeigt hatte, nur dass ihre Brüste endlich voll genug waren, um das Material teilen und eindeutige Einblicke in ihren Ausschnitt geben zu können, wenn sie nicht aufpasste.

„Sogar sehr. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie verärgert er war, als er feststellte, dass die klügste Schülerin seiner gesamten Karriere nach Gryffindor einsortiert worden war, dem Haus, gegen das er den größten Groll seit seinen Schülertagen hegte. Was natürlich an den Quälereien lag, die ihm Potter, Black, Lupin und die ganze Gesellschaft angedeihen ließen. Doppelt ärgerlich war, dass er keinem Schüler außerhalb seines Hauses gewogen sein konnte, weil er die ganze Zeit seine Position als angeblich loyaler Todesser aufrechterhalten musste. Er wusste genau so gut wie der Schulleiter, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren würde und hielt sorgfältig seine Deckung bei, so gut er es im Laufe der Jahre nur konnte."

„Wie furchtbar muss das gewesen sein", murmelte Hermine voller Sympathie. „All diese Jahre der Ungewissheit, all diese Jahre voller Hoffnung, dass Voldemort fern bleiben würde und der Furcht seiner wohl unausweichlichen Rückkehr."

„Es ist schwierig gewesen. Eine Menge seiner Verbitterung kommt davon, dass er in einer Rolle feststeckte, die er aufrechterhalten musste und dabei gezwungen war, vor einem Verrückten zu knien, seinen Sichtwinkel der Sache zu verbergen, durch Inzucht geborene Idioten zu begünstigen und die falschen Vorstellungen seiner Kollegen auszuhalten – auf beiden Seiten, am Arbeitsplatz und im Orden. ‚Einmal ein Todesser, immer ein Todesser", murmelte Kopie-Snape trocken und kratzte sanft hinter Krummbeins Ohr, während der Kater seine Pfoten und seine orange- und cremefarbene Brust steckte und ganz eindeutig noch eine Weile zu bleiben gedachte. „Glauben Sie, dass seine Arbeit für den Orden aufrichtig ist und von Herzen kommt, Miss Granger? Denken Sie, dass er sich die nützlichste Seite aussucht, um sich mit ihr zu verbünden, auch wenn die Ziele des Dunklen Lord kontraproduktiv der gesamten Zauberergesellschaft als Ganzes gegenüber stehen? Oder glauben Sie daran, dass er nur Zeit schindet und abwartet, welche Seite gewinnen wird und er daher in der Hoffnung auf beiden Seiten steht, dass er auf der Richtigen steht, wenn der Krieg schließlich endet?"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe. Hermine wäre mit einer augenfälligen, mit Vertrauen gefüllten Antwort davon gekommen, aber diese Version von Snape war sehr ehrlich mit ihr gewesen. Ein übereiltes Urteil wäre einfach nicht in Ordnung, es wäre eine schlechte Vergeltung für die Informationen, die er preisgegeben hatte. Sie antwortete, nachdem sie seiner Frage lange genug überdacht hatte.

„Ich glaube, dass sein Überlaufen von Voldemorts Lager echt war. Professor Dumbledore hat immerhin absolutes Vertrauen in ihn. Das ist hier eine wirklich starke Empfehlung", führte sie an.

„Ja, aber haben _Sie_ Vertrauen in ihn?", drängte das Duplikat ihr gegenüber leise. Ein unlesbarer doch angespannter Ausdruck lag auf diesem ansonsten neutralen oder auch gelangweilten Gesicht.

Die Schutzzauber erklangen, als sich der Türknauf drehte. Die Tür öffnete sich leise und enthüllte die finster blickende Gestalt ihres Konversationsgrundes. Hermine bezweifelte nicht, dass es sich um den Original Severus Snape handelte oder woher ihr das klar war – sie wusste es einfach. Er starrte eisig auf seine Replik, seine Augen wanderten über ihre sittsame und bekleidete Figur und betrat dann das Zimmer. Er schloss leise und präzise die Tür und zischte seine Kopie an: „Es ist dir verboten, hier zu sein. Wenn du ihr irgendwas angetan hast…"

„Er war eigentlich sehr freundlich", unterbrach ihn Hermine mutig.

Severus blinzelte und wandte sich ihr zu. Mit einer verblüfft gewölbten Augenbraue starrte er sie an und schaute sie, nachdem er alle zerstreuten Gedanken wieder beisammen hatte, finster an. „Und was haben Sie gemacht? Einfach einen männlichen Besucher in Ihrem verdammten Morgenmantel zu empfangen? Zwanzig Punkte von…"

„… einem Volltrottel!", hustete der andere Snape in seine Hand. Das Original schwieg sofort und sein Gesicht färbte sich rötlich."

Hermine sah rasch von einem zum anderen und war erstaunt, dass der wahre Tränkemeister einfach so mitten in seiner Tirade unterbrochen werden konnte. Und das Erröten! Genauso verblüffend wie die Art seines Nachgebens. Einen Moment lang wenigstens. Er nahm sie wieder ins Visier. „Wie auch immer, Sie sind nicht angemessen bekleidet! Genauso wenig wie Ihnen gestattet ist, männliche Besucher zu haben…"

„_Ich_ habe den verdammten Kerl nicht eingeladen!", sah sich Hermine gezwungen, zurückzufauchen und sprang voller Empörung über diese Anschuldigung auf die Füße. „Er kam aus eigenem, freiem Willen hierher! Und wenn er auch uneingeladen kann, hat _er_ sich die ganze Zeit wie ein perfekter Gentleman verhalten!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während sie dem glotzenden Tränkemeister – dem wahren – selbst den einen oder anderen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Das war alles, was ihr einfiel um ihre Stimme leise zu halten, für den Fall, dass ihr Ausbruch doch weit genug zu hören war um die Mädchen im nächst gelegenen Schlafsaal des Turms zu wecken. „Und was ich tun darf oder _nicht_: Ich bin volljährig und dazu die Schulsprecherin dieser Schule und das gibt mir, zum Geier noch mal, eine Menge Spielraum! Außerdem bin ich wirklich schlau genug, dazu eine zu gute Hexe, um entscheiden zu können, für wen es passend ist, in meinem Schlafzimmer zu sein, und für wen _nicht_!"

„Falls irgendjemand wegen ‚Unangemessenheit' aus meinem Zimmer geworfen werde sollte", fuhr Hermine mit einem Zischen fort und reckte ihr Kinn angrifflustig vor, „dann sind _Sie_ das, weil Sie sich wie ein _Arschloch_ verhalten!"

Severus gaffte sie in der dem Wortschwall folgenden Stille an.

Snape hingegen seufzte und hob Krummbein von seinem Schoß. Er setzte ihn auf den Boden, stand auf und zupfte penibel an den Katzenhaaren, die an seinen vormals schwarzen Kleidungsstücken hingen. Er sah zu seinem Erschaffer hoch und meinte dann ruhig: „Sie hat Recht, weißt du. Du bist ein Arschloch. Du schaffst es doch immer wieder, die Dinge zu versauen, sobald du deinen Mund aufmachst. Meistens durchaus spektakulär, muss ich zugeben. Also werde ich dieses kleine Intermezzo beenden und euch beide verlassen, damit ihr versuchen könnt, die Sache in einer etwas zivilisierteren Art und Weise zu besprechen."

„Nicht dass ich viel Hoffnung für diesen ungehobelten Rohling hätte, aber es gibt ja für alles ein erstes Mal", fügte er hinzu und warf einen Seitenblick zu Hermine. Seine Augen glitten etwas hinunter, verweilten einen Moment und rissen sich dann los. Es war schwierig für Hermine in diesem schummerigen Licht vom Feuer etwas genau zu sehen, doch sie war fast sicher, einen Anflug von Röte auf seinen Wangen erkannt zu haben.

_Ich bilde mir höchstwahrscheinlich nur etwas ein… ein Snape der erröten kann? Hmpf… und meine Katze _ist_ wirklich nur ein Halbkneasel._ Sie sprach ihn an, als er die Tür erreicht hatte. „Danke, dass Sie vorbeigeschaut haben, ähm, Snape." Sie konnte ihn doch nicht mit ‚Professor Snape' ansprechen, wenn das Original neben ihm stand, immer noch in ihre Richtung starrte und ganz ungewohnt perplex aussah. „Unser Gespräch war sehr aufschlussreich. Mir würde eine gelegentliche Fortsetzung gefallen."

„Genauso wie mir."

Das rüttelte den wahren Snape, unter welchem Zauber auch immer er gestanden hatte, auf. Er wechselte den Gesichtsausdruck zu seinem finsteren Blick, den er auf sein Duplikat richtete. „Das wirst du nicht tun! Du kommst sofort mit mir zurück zu den Kerkern!"

„Wir können nicht gemeinsam gehen", meinte Kopie-Snape lässig und sandte Hermine ein Grinsen. „Wenn uns jemand zusammen in den Korridoren sieht, wird unser kleines Replikationsgeheimnis auffliegen. Einer von uns muss für mindestens zehn Minuten zurückbleiben, damit es ausgeschlossen ist, dass zwei Snapes zu kurz nacheinander gesehen werden. Ich bleibe hier, da ich…"

„Das wirst du nicht tun! Du gehst sofort zurück in die Kerker!", befahl ihm der originale Snape scharf. „_Ich_ werde für die paar verdammten Minuten hier bleiben!"

„Entschuldigen Sie mal! Das hier ist _mein_ Schlafzimmer, sollte ich nicht zu bestimmen haben, wer bleibt und wer geht?", warf Hermine ein. Sie wollte nicht, dass der mürrische Snape da blieb, sie wollte den Charmanten. Nun ja, ‚charmant' war vielleicht ein wenig zuviel gesagt, aber ‚kommunikativ' und ‚höflich' passte nicht so gut auf die Eintrittskarte…

„Nein!", fauchten beide Männer sie an. Sie schauten einander an und das Duplikat rümpfte die Nase in angewiderter Geschlagenheit.

„Na gut. Du bleibst für zehn Minuten hier, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn du bis dahin nicht zurück in unseren Räumen bist, komme ich wieder zurück um dich zu verhexen." Er schlüpfte aus der Tür und schloss sie rasch… und Hermine sah kurz ein Glitzern an der Oberfläche, das nicht allein vom Metall des Knaufes kam, als sie zufiel.

Severus griff nach dem Türknauf. „Ich werde hier nur für höchstens zwei Minu… was zum…!" Er drehte am Knauf, oder eher, versuchte es. Er rüttelte, zerrte und riss daran. „Er hat ihn _versperrt_! _Ouvrum! Alohomora!_"

Nichts geschah. Er versuchte einen weiteren Zauber, dann noch einen. Immer noch verschlossen.

„Verdammter Scheißkerl!", zischte er, starrte auf die unerschütterliche Tür und versuchte zu erahnen, welchen Zauber der andere Snape benutzt haben könnte.

„Großartig. Einfach großartig! Ich sitze mit _Ihnen_ in meinem Schlafzimmer fest", meinte Hermine und stemmte ihre Hände wieder fest in die Hüften. Der Tränkemeister drehte sich zu ihr um, wollte sie im gleichen Atemzug scharf kritisieren… hielt aber inne und starrte sie nur an.

Genauer gesagt, auf ihre Brust. Gleichzeitig wurde Hermine klar, wovon seine Augen erst ein paar Minuten zuvor in völliger Zerstreuung gefesselt waren, ehe der Andere-Snape gegangen war. Genau dahin hatte auch dieser gestarrt… Diese dunklen Augen waren nun auf die inneren Kurven ihrer Brüste gerichtet, die jetzt vor Verlegenheit errötet waren – wobei das die Art Röte war, die auf ihrem Körper lag, wenn sie total überreizt war.

Und nun… und nun war Verlegenheit nicht das einzige Gefühl, dass durch ihren Körper zog. Sie erkannte eine andere, herausragende Emotion: Verlangen. Eine eindeutig weibliche Antwort auf seine offensichtliche Faszination ihrer sanften Rundungen, die ziemlich einsehbar durch den auseinander klaffenden Morgenmantel. Nicht dass sie völlig unanständig dastand, es war nicht mal eine Drohung von Entblößung der äußersten Bereiche ihrer Vorhöfe zu befürchten, doch die inneren Rundungen ihrer Hügel waren ziemlich sichtbar… und zurzeit ein wahrer Magnet für diese eisernen, dunklen Augen.

Sie hatte zwei Dinge zur Auswahl. Ihr Revers zu schließen oder es zu lassen, wie es war. Ihre Brustwarzen, die sich durch ihr Verlangen, sie am Stoff reiben zu können, verhärtet hatten, waren klar für eine dreiste Entblößung. Die gute Sitte bestand aber darauf, den Morgenmantel vorn zu schließen. Dabei hatte sie allerdings auch zwei Wahlmöglichkeiten: den Mantel defensiv einfach rasch zuzuziehen und damit offen zu legen, dass er starrte, oder ohne Aufhebens einfach den Stoff zusammenzuziehen. Da sie nicht wie eine empfindliche Jungfrau handeln wollte, sie war zwar Jungfrau, aber sie wollte nicht überempfindlich reagieren, so legte sie methodisch und ruhig das Vorderteil ihres Mantels übereinander und schloss den Gürtel ein wenig fester.

„Da Sie hier anscheinend die nächsten zehn Minuten bleiben, können Sie sich auch auf den Schreibtischstuhl setzen, um dort zu warten", forderte sie ihn auf, ohne die sonst übliche Anrede zu benutzen. Normalerweise bildete sich Hermine etwas darauf ein, immer höflich und respektvoll zu sein… doch es war spät, sie war müde und sie hatte nicht erwartet, einen Severus Snape unterhalten zu müssen, geschweige denn zwei identische, wenn auch ungleiche Versionen von ihm. „Sie können entweder höflich oder still sein. Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, unverschämt zu werden, hier, in meinen eigenen Räumen. Die Art, wie ich Sie zum Schweigen bringe, würde Ihnen bestimmt _nicht_ gefallen."

„Sie denken, dass Sie mich außer Gefecht setzen können, Sie albernes, kleines Mädchen?", schnaubte Severus, während er die Tür verließ und sich bemühte, den Anschein wieder zu erhalten, Kontrolle über die Situation zu haben. „Ich möchte nicht in dieser Art angesprochen werden, vor allem nicht von jemandem wie Ih…"

Das war es. Der Schock über die beiden ungleichen Snapes, die Offenbarungen dieser Nacht, die Angst vor den Konsequenzen des verpfuschten Experiments, der fehlende Anstand des echten Snape und das glühende Verlangen, diesen Pedanten zum Schweigen zu bringen – all das wirbelte in ihrem Kopf herum. Irgendwas schnappte über, und als sie später über diesen Moment nachdachte, war das ihre einzige Verteidigung. Irgendetwas in ihr rastete entschieden aus.

Hermine riss den Knoten an ihrem Gürtel auf, öffnete beide Seiten ihres Morgenmantels und enthüllte die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Faden am Leib hatte – außer dem, was sie in Händen hielt. Woher der Einfall kam, ihn so zum Schweigen zu bringen, wusste sie nicht sicher, aber als sie das beerenfarbige Material wieder schloss – ruhig, bis auf ihre zitternden Hände und Knie – bemerkte sie mit vorsichtig verborgener Befriedigung, dass ihr geschickter Schachzug erfolgreich gewesen war. Severus Snape, Zaubertränkemeister von Hogwarts, war völlig verblüfft über den Blick auf ihre nackten Kurven vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen. Entgeistert. Baff.

Gesegnete Ruhe.

„Nachdem ich nun Ihre Aufmerksamkeit besitze, Sir, setzen Sie sich jetzt für die nächsten neun Minuten in den Stuhl und benehmen sich gefälligst. Dann werden Sie gehen. Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, werden Sie zweimal darüber nachdenken, was Sie mir mitteilen möchten. Wenn es mir nicht gefallen würde, sagen Sie es lieber nicht. Wenn Sie allerdings darauf bestehen, etwas von sich zu geben, dass mir nicht gefällt, dann erinnern Sie sich daran, wer im letzten Jahr das höchste ‚Ohnegleichen' in Flüche hatte. Wenn es jedoch höflich und im Ton angemessen ist, können Sie es gerne kundtun. Und wenn Sie auch nur ein Wort über ‚Unangemessenheit' in meiner Gegenwart loswerden… werde ich Sie durch plastischen Details erinnern, wer gestern Abend eine Erektion in meinen Hintern drückte, während er neun oder zehnmal hickste und lustgetriebene Versionen von sich selbst in die Existenz schickte!"

Sein Gesicht, gerötet durch Schock und Verlegenheit, verlor alle Farbe und ließ ihn besonders fahl und ungesund aussehen. Hermine sah, wie er die Augen schloss, den Kopf senkte und offenbar mit einer sehr unangenehmen Emotion haderte. Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme gepresst und war kaum lauter als ein Flüstern. „Es… tut mir leid…"

Seine Entschuldigung stach ihr mitten ins Herz. Sie hatte den Stich nicht erwartet und bemühte sich, ihre eigenen Gefühle physisch und stimmlich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ehe sie eine Antwort suchte. Enttäuschung war bitter zu schlucken, musste sie feststellen. Enttäuschung was sie betraf, weil sie gedacht hatte, dass er den Vorteil durch ihren Anblick nutzen und sich mit der ganzen Leidenschaft, die sie in ihm sah, auf sie stürzen würde, Enttäuschung darüber, dass er kein offenes Zeichen von Interesse an ihr gezeigt hatte, sei es sexuell oder anders… und Enttäuschung, dass er es _bedauerte_, einen ‚Steifen' in ihrer Nähe gehabt zu haben. Sie hob ihr Kinn und redete ihn so gefasst, wie sie es nur vermochte, an.

„Ich glaube, Professor, dass jeder heterosexuelle Mann, der in ähnlicher Situation an eine erwachsene Frau gedrückt wäre, eine ähnliche, unwillkürliche Reaktion gehabt hätte. Mir ist klar, dass Sie das nicht wollten, genauso wie Sie das Erscheinen all dieser großspurigen Snapes und mit dem, gesellschaftlich gesehen, unakzeptierbaren Grund ihrer temporären Existenz belastet. Da Ihnen das sehr unangenehm zu sein scheint, sehe ich keinen Anlass, das Thema zwischen uns nochmals aufzubringen."

Ihre Stimme zögerte einen Augenblick lang, dann fuhr sie mutig fort. Sie war ja schließlich eine Gryffindor und wollte dem Ruf ihres Hauses gerecht werden. Auch wenn er sie umbringen würde, nachdem sie das Folgende gesagt hatte.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es wirklich schmeichelhaft wäre, von jemandem mit Ihrem scharfen Intellekt besonders attraktiv gefunden zu werden, aber mir ist durchaus klar, was Sie immer noch von mir halten und ich werde das nicht persönlich nehmen. Ich bin ja kein dummes, gedankenloses Schulmädchen, das zwei und zwei nicht zusammenzählen kann und dabei die korrekte Summe von vier erhält. Sie sind ein Mann, ich bin eine Frau und diese Dinge passieren mitunter, ob man das will oder nicht. Nun, seien Sie weiter still für den Rest Ihrer erzwungenen Gefangenschaft mit mir – und ich mache es Ihnen leichter, indem ich mich auf die Toilette begebe."

Nach dieser kleinen, vorgetragenen Rede ging Hermine mit soviel Würde, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte, zur anderen Tür, trat hindurch und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Und sank, die Tränen wegblinzelnd und an die Tür gelehnt, in sich zusammen. Auf keinen Fall würde er sie weinen sehen!

Auf der anderen Seite starrte Severus, berührt von ihren ruhigen, gefassten Worten, auf die Tür. Er war immer noch geschockt, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber so lässig entblößt hatte – er hätte niemals gedacht, dass das in ihr steckte – und sie hatte es auf eine Art gemacht, die zeigte, dass sie sich in ihrem Körper wohl fühlte. Auch wenn sie im nächsten Atemzug zugegeben hatte, dass sie wüsste, oder eher glaubte, dass er freiwillig niemals Interesse an ihr hätte.

Natürlich hatte es seine Tirade beendet, doch dadurch war soviel Blut aus seinem Kopf direkt in seine Leisten geschossen, dass er unfähig zu denken, geschweige denn zu sprechen war. Er konnte im Geiste nur noch ihre wohlgeformten Kurven sehen, diese schlanken Waden, sinnlichen Schenkel, den Lichtreflex ihrer Hüften und die schmale Taille mit gerade mal einem Hauch von fraulicher Weichheit um ihren Nabel… diese vollen, reifen Brüste… Großer Merlin, wann waren ihr solch alabasterfarbenen, runden Hügel gewachsen?

_Perfekt… absolut perfekt_… plapperte es in einer Ecke seines Kopfes, immer noch geschockt von dem Anblick. _Und sie denkt, du_ verabscheust _sie_!

‚Warum hat mich der Schokoladenfroschtrank nicht einfach umgebracht und diese elende Existenz endlich erledigt?'

oooOOOoooOOOooo

„Miss Granger, auf ein Wort."

Hermine erstarrte beim Klang dieser allzu bekannten Stimme. Ihre Wangen erröteten und wurden dann bleich, während sie sich von der Treppe, die gerade die Richtung wechselte, abwandte und beklommen das Herannahen der dunkel gekleideten Gestalt erwartete. Anscheinend konnte er nicht einmal das Frühstück abwarten um sie zu schelten und zu bestrafen – und auch nicht, dass sie zu ihm kam, denn eine eindringliche Prüfung dieser dunklen Augen stellten sicher, dass sie ihm folgte. Er drehte sich um und schritt mit aufbauschenden Roben zum einst verbotenen Korridor im dritten Stock. Sie schob ihre Büchertasche höher auf ihre Schulter, ließ ihre beiden besten Freunde stehen und folgte ihm wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Er schwieg, bis er die Tür eines ungenutzten Klassenzimmers geöffnet hatte. Die Möbel waren mit weißen Leinentüchern bedeckt und die Portraits waren schon lange entfernt worden, hatten aber dennoch hellere Abdrücke an den Wänden zwischen den Regalen hinterlassen. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr, verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete sie.

„Ich nehme an, dass es ziemlich unangenehm war, nachdem ich Sie beide gestern Nacht alleine gelassen habe, oder?"

Der Atem stockte ihr. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an. „Sie sind der…?"

„Das Duplikat, ja. Ihrem Verhalten nach und dass Sie den Blick meiner Augen lieber vermeiden würden, schätze ich, dass er sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise wie ein Arsch verhalten hat?"

„Ich…", flüsterte Hermine und erinnerte sich daran, was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte ihrem Tränkemeister kurzzeitig ihre nackten Brüste und mehr gezeigt… und in ein paar Stunden würde sie ihm wieder gegenüber treten müssen. Sie verbarg ihr brennendes Gesicht in den Händen und antwortete gedämpft: „Ich habe einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht… und er war genauso fies wie immer. Es war grässlich!"

„Was haben Sie getan?"

Sie hätte nicht geantwortet, wenn diese Frage nicht so leise und von dem ansonsten so mürrischen Tränkemeister nicht mit einer beträchtlichen Menge an Freundlichkeit gestellt worden wäre. Aber es war genau der richtige Tonfall, um auch das beschämendste Geständnis aus ihr herauszulocken.

„Ich… ich habe mich ihm nackt gezeigt", flüsterte sie, ließ die Hände sinken und starrte nach unten. „Er war gemein und garstig und ich… habe kurz meinen Mantel geöffnet, nur um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe! Ich habe so etwas noch niemals zuvor getan… ich bin nicht _diese_ Art von Mädchen, ehrlich! Und… und ich wünschte, ich könnte einfach in den Boden versinken und dann wäre alles vorbei!"

„So weit ich weiß, hat Verlegenheit allein noch niemals zum Tode geführt."

„Sind Sie absolut sicher?", fragte Hermine mit dunkler Stimme und schaute ihn verdrießlich an. Sie erntete damit eine leichte Reaktion vom Mund des Doppel-Snapes, ein tatsächliches, belustigtes Lächeln. Sie beäugte ihn allerdings skeptisch, irritiert vom Anblick eines lächelnden Tränkemeisters.

Das verschwand nach einem kurzen Moment wieder und wurde durch eine besonnene Miene ersetzt. „Was hat er getan, als Sie…?"

Ihr Gesicht brannte wieder auf. „Müssen wir wirklich darüber reden?"

„Sehen Sie es als Rückzahlung für all die Ehrlichkeit an, die ich Ihnen erwiesen habe. Wie hat er reagiert?"

Sie schaute wieder nach unten. „Er… nun ja, er hörte auf zu sprechen, starrte und als ich meinen Mantel wieder geschlossen und zugebunden hatte, errötete er. Und dann… und dann wurde er wirklich bleich, als würde ihm schlecht werden… und dann, na ja, dann sah er zu Boden und sah aus… ich bin nicht sicher, ehrlich", gestand sie. „Dann entschuldigte er sich dafür, dass er… Sie wissen schon… unfreiwillig erregt war."

„Und wie haben Sie sich dabei gefühlt?"

Hermine wandte sich ab und schlang die Arme um ihren Körper. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht einmal mehr ansehen. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden…"

Sie erschrak, als sich Hände auf ihre Schultern legten. Von allen Dingen, die sie von Snape – jedem Snape – erwartet hätte, war angefasst werden nicht weit oben auf ihrer Liste. Und auch noch so eine sanfte Berührung. Die Handflächen strichen über ihre Oberarme und ein warmer Körper drückte am Rücken ihre Roben gegen sie. Seine Arme schlangen sich leicht um ihre und verwirrten sie kolossal. Es war so eine zärtliche Haltung und sie war genauso durcheinander, wie es der originale Snape gewesen sein musste, als er von der immer-nach-den-Regeln agierenden, büchervernarrten, gescheiten-und- demzufolge-als-geschlechtslos-geltenden Schulsprecherin in der letzten Nacht nackt überrascht wurde.

Severus Snape – egal welcher – war _kein_ zärtlicher Mann. Oder? Hermine war verwirrt. Aber, wenn dieses Duplikat all seine Erinnerungen, Überzeugungen, sein Wissen und Bedürfnisse hatte… bedeutete das nicht auch, dass der Echte ebenfalls zu solcher Zärtlichkeit fähig sein musste?

„Was haben Sie zu ihm gesagt, als er bleich wurde und sich entschuldigte?", wiederholte Duplikat-Snape behutsam.

„Ich… ich bewahrte natürlich meine Würde", stammelte Hermine, nervös durch die sanfte, unbedrohliche Art, wie sie gehalten wurde. „Und seine auch. Ich sagte, dass das einfach eine dieser Dinge war, verstehen Sie? Nur eine unwillkürliche Reaktion. Kein Fehler, kein Verschulden."

„Und dann?", forderte sie Duplikat-Snape leise auf, hielt sie aber weiter.

„Ich… zog mich in das Badezimmer zurück, bis er gegangen war."

„Haben Sie geweint?"

Verlegen, doch ärgerlich über die Frage versuchte Hermine, seine Arme abzuschütteln, doch der Halt verstärkte sich und hielten sie fest. Sie wehrte sich erneut. „Lassen Sie mich los!"

„Sch… ich fürchte, ich kann das gerade nicht tun", murmelte diese leise, seidige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Warum nicht?", verlangte Hermine zu wissen, und drehte sich genug, damit sie ihn über ihrer Schulter anschauen konnte.

Er blickte sie ruhig und ernsthaft an. „Weil ich das Problem, das mein Erschaffer letzte Nacht verursacht hat, noch nicht gelöst habe."

„Wer sind Sie, eine Art von Hausmeister-Duplikat, mit dem Existenzgrund, hinter dem Original Professor Snape her zu räumen?", spottete sie und wand sich wieder, wenn auch nicht so fest wie zuvor.

Seine Lippen bogen sich humorvoll nach oben. Seine Wange berührte ihre, warm und sauber rasiert. Nur ein Haus von Bartschatten kratzte über ihre Schläfe. „Das trifft es nicht genau."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, irgendwie entwaffnet durch diese _liebkosende_ Aktion. „Und was soll das jetzt heißen?"

„Sie finden das bald heraus. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Als Sie letzte Nacht ins Badezimmer gingen, haben Sie geweint?", erkundigte er sich erneut.

Verwirrt und peinlich berührt nickte Hermine zögernd. Dadurch rieb ihre Wange an seiner. Beunruhigenderweise rieb er seine Wange wieder an ihrer, als sie aufhörte und gab damit ein liebkosendes Nicken von sich.

„Ich bedauere, dass mein Erschaffer Sie verstört und verletzt hat, Hermine", murmelte er entschuldigend und machte sie damit noch konfuser. „Aber ich glaube, dass Sie seine Reaktion gestern missverstanden haben."

„Das glaube ich nicht! Er… er…" Sie konnte den Satz nicht beenden, denn es war zu peinlich zuzugeben, auch einer Replik gegenüber.

„Sie dachten, er hätte Sie zurückgewiesen. Haben Sie die Möglichkeit bedacht, dass Sie seine Reaktion falsch verstanden haben?"

„Das habe ich nicht! Natürlich hat er mich zurückgewiesen!", protestierte sie. „Er kann mich nicht ausstehen! Der reine Gedanke daran, so eine unfreiwillige Reaktion gehabt zu haben, war sicher abstoßend für ihn – nicht, dass es mir etwas _ausmachen_ würde", fügte sie eilig und verteidigend hinzu. Schützend. „Tatsache ist, dass es mich genauso sehr wie _ihn_ interessiert."

Die Arme, die sie an der schwarz gekleideten Brust gefangen hielten, verstärkten ihren Halt. „Dann haben Sie aber ein erhebliches Interesse."

Hermine wurde vor Schock ganz starr. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, aber kein Geräusch kam heraus. Wenn die Kopie von Severus Snape sie nicht so fest gehalten hätte, hätten ihre Knie wohl nachgegeben und sie hätte nicht mehr stehen können. Besonders, als er das wiederholte.

„Er hat ein großes Interesse an Ihnen, Hermine Granger. Ein großer Teil seiner Wut kommt daher, zwischen zwei Meistern gefangen zu sein. Einer nichtswürdig und grausam, der andere ehrenwert doch fordernd. Ein großer Teil seiner Bitterkeit kommt vom Mangel an ehrlicher Freundschaft und gezeigter Zuneigung von anderen, weil sie die Rolle, die er spielen muss und dem, der er wirklich sein möchte, beunruhigt. Und eine Menge seiner Bedrücktheit kommt von ihm selbst, da er meint, es nicht zu verdienen, von anderen gemocht, geliebt und geschätzt zu werden… besonders von jemandem, der so intelligent, mitfühlend, faszinierend und wunderschön wie Sie ist.

„Aber nichts davon kann die anderen Emotionen, die er hat, verbergen oder unterdrücken. Die Tatsache, dass Sie seine Schülerin sind, macht ungeheuer viel aus, weil er seine Verpflichtungen ernst nimmt. Dass Sie die meisten seiner Klassen _unterrichten_ könnten, macht Ihre Position als einfache Schülerin eigentlich überflüssig, doch Sie sind eine und das ist problematisch und schmerzhaft zugleich. Durch seine langjährige Gewohnheit, einen Mantel der Bitterkeit und einen Schild aus kalter Wut zu benutzen um sich selbst von diesen schmerzhaften, verbotenen und anderweitig bezeichneten Dingen außerhalb seiner Reichweite zu schützen, würde er Sie wegschieben und damit auch genauso sein Interesse für Sie, ebenso wie alles andere.

„Ich vermute, dass sein schlechtes Gewissen vor allem daher kam, dass er fürchtete, Sie zu kränken, denn Sie sind in seinen Augen unschuldig und rein, alles Dinge, die er in Ihrem Alter dummerweise eingetauscht hat. Sie sind in seinen Augen ein wahrer Liebreiz, während er nichts weiter als ein mit Makeln behafteter Mensch ist", murmelte er leise und ruhig, doch konnte man die tiefen Emotionen spüren, die diese Worte begleiteten. „Und das weiß ich, weil ich es genauso empfinde."

Unfähig, das noch länger zu ertragen, drehte sich Hermine in seiner Umarmung herum und schlang die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper. Sie verbarg ihre Tränen in der schwarzen Wolle seines Gehrockkragens und den weichen Baumwollfalten seiner Lehrerrobe. Nun war der Doppel-Snape an der Reihe, überrascht starr zu stehen, ehe er seine Arme erneut um sie legte und sein Gesicht auf ihre Lockenpracht legte. Er blieb einige Augenblicke so, hielt sie einfach fest und ließ sie seinen, durch die ganzen schwarzen Wollschichten gedämpften, Herzschlag hören. Dann umfasste er ihre Wange und hob ihr Gesicht von seiner Schulter, um seines zu treffen. Spezifischer – um ihren Mund mit seinen Lippen zu berühren.

Der Kuss, den er ihr gab, war weich und sanft, erstaunlich zärtlich für solch einen anscheinend barschen Mann. Er löste einen emotionalen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen aus und Hermine wagte es, eine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf zu legen und den Kuss zu verstärken. Er gab ihrem Eifer mit Inbrunst nach, verwickelte seine Finger in ihrem Haar, legte seine Lippen schräg auf ihre und lockte mit der Zunge, sie zu öffnen. Dann schmeckte er ihre Zunge, als sie sie zögernd zum spielen ausstreckte.

Dieser Kuss war nicht so unangenehm wie er es bei Viktor, ihrem ersten Freund, gewesen war, auch wenn der Schüler aus Durmstrang wenigstens ein wenig Erfahrung im Küssen mit seinen Fanmädels gehabt hatte. Oder später, als sie Ron küsste, der sehr wenig Ahnung hatte, wie man in dieser Hinsicht vorging. Sie waren schließlich übereingekommen, dass sie besser gute Freunde bleiben sollten, auch wenn Ron immer noch versuchte, ihre Meinung darüber zu ändern. Nein, diesen Mann zu küssen – welche Version er auch immer sein mochte – war genauso natürlich und normal wie zu atmen. Und genauso weich und lecker wie ein Sahnepudding.

Ihr Magen knurrte wieder. Er beendete den Kuss und zog sich mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns in den Augen zurück. Eine schwache Berührung seines Mundes an ihrem, ein vorübergehendes Senken der dunklen Wimpern – dann schob er sie zurück und legte die Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern. „Versuche dich zu erinnern, dass er ein Mann ist, der daran glaubt, außer Reichweite von allem gefangen zu sein, was er haben möchte, auch wenn er sich die Gitterstäbe seines Käfigs selbst gebaut hat. Nun, geh jetzt zum Frühstück, ehe dich jemand vermisst und benimm dich wie immer. Ich treffe mich wieder mit dir, aber lass es das Original nicht wissen. Er würde das niemals gutheißen, egal wie sehr du die Informationen brauchst, die ich dir vermitteln kann… und du _wirst_ sie brauchen, um richtig mit ihm umgehen zu können."

Mit dieser rätselhaften Bemerkung drängte Duplikat-Snape Hermine aus dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer.

tbc

* * *

Das war doch ein überraschendes Ende, nicht wahr? Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel?


End file.
